


Day One

by IzabellaRiddle



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, M/M, next generation characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-02-22 02:55:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 27,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2491871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzabellaRiddle/pseuds/IzabellaRiddle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Atlantis may never be the same as her Leaders jump through time. New members join the expedition, relationships are revealed. Who is the new Dr. McKay and how is she related to Rodney. Changes are in store as the Ori and Wraith cause major problems in both the Milky Way and Pegasus galaxies. McShep, JO/DJ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Trip To the Past

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing of the Stargate realm only the plot is my own and the second generation children and Merrick and Aurora

**Day One: Past (John)**

This whole thing started when I touched the wrong Ancient device. My ATA gene brought it to life much to Rodney's disdain. He has always hated how I have such power over the gene of the Ancients when he doesn't. The mistake was that I touched it before he could tell me not to. The device was small about the size of a lunchbox and made a slight humming noise. All I remember was a flashing white light, that was almost blinding, even more so than a flash grenade. I woke up to darkness but I knew from the counters that I was still in Rodney's lab.

After figuring out that there was no one else in the lab I left the room heading to the control room. Along the way I took in my surroundings noting the thin layer of dust on the floor and the dead plants that were dead upon our arrival in Atlantis. It is eerily silent in the city with no one else around. I don't know what's going on but it's almost like someone turned the time back.

Once in the control room I found the console I knew held the cities chronometer. I had to pull the plastic cover off so that I could use it. McKay had told me about it once, though at the time he thought I wasn't paying attention. I activated it and nearly fell over upon finding that I had been thrown two hundred years into the past. I immediately went to a console bringing up a new file and opening it. I started typing in the file…I did it mostly because I needed to tell the team in my time where and when I was. I labeled the file with my name and rank and saved the file where I absolutely knew Elizabeth and Rodney would find it.

I realized then that I had been at it for hours since I don't know how to read Ancient except for a few things that Rodney showed me. I don't really know what the words mean but I know what function they control and so I can use them mostly translation algorithms. It's how we got the Ancient's computers to update at the beginning the scientists sat for hours with the translations software talking to the computer teaching it words so it could extrapolate English to translate the database into it. I shut down the console heading out of the control room. Once in the hall I headed to the rooms that we occupy in the city. I entered the room that is mine in the future.

I found everything exactly the way they were, when I found them, when we first arrived in Atlantis. I fell onto the made up bed and was asleep almost immediately.

**Day One: Present (Rodney)**

I fell backwards out of my chair onto the ground when the white light exploded in my lab. I yelled to the Colonel to see if he is okay then panicked as the blinding light faded. I tapped my com and called Carson, Elizabeth, and Radek to tell them that the Colonel is gone. All three of them rushed in one after the other a few minutes later.

"Rodney are you okay, what happened?" Elizabeth asked looking worried as Carson moved toward me seeing the blood which I can feel running down the left side of my face. I think I hit a console when I fell backwards.

"I'm fine but I don't know what happened. The Colonel was bugging me as he always does during lunch time, even if he should be doing his own work. He touched an artifact before I could tell him not to. There was a blinding flash of white light and when I could see again the Colonel was gone," I told them.

"What does the machine do?" Elizabeth asked lines of worry crossing her face.

"I don't know. It was from one of the old repair labs, we found last week I haven't figured it out yet," I answered, "all we know is that it isn't working like it is supposed to."

"I will search the database for the device," Radek said speaking for the first time since he entered the room, as he headed for the main lab console. A few minutes went by before he turned and beckoned us over to the console. Once we were standing around it Radek pointed out a file in the database.

"Oh my god," I said and Radek opened the file. He moved to allow Elizabeth to read it as her and I are the only ones in the room that can read it easily.

"I, Lt. Colonel John Patrick Sheppard am still alive. No one with the Ancient gene should get anywhere near the device. It is a time travel device but I think it's for small leaps through time. Maybe even a prototype of the one the first Elizabeth used. I checked the cities internal chronometer and found that I am two hundred years behind you.

I have gone through what I had with me when I came back. I have three power bars on me now and when those run out, if I am still here, I plan on gating to Athos as at this time they would be living in a sort of peace as the Wraith were in hibernation. I will write more of my time here later. Since Rodney can't work with the device and needs to be kept busy have him monitor this file. I am going to stay in my quarters and try not to do anything that will alter your timeline," Elizabeth read

"Two hundred years," Radek said, "interesting."

"Okay you guys heard what he said. Dr. Zelenka you are to work on fixing the device use anyone that doesn't have the gene to help you. Rodney you monitor that file and check the Ancient computer to see if you can find anything more about the device in Janus's research. If John is correct the device is a precursor for the device my double used we would most than likely have created this device as well. You can start on that after Carson checks you out and both of you keep me informed," Elizabeth said leaving the room.

"Okay Rodney let's get you to the infirmary and check you out so Radek can get to work," Carson said ushering me silently from the lab.

In the infirmary he ran some tests to make sue that I didn't have a concussion and then he patched me up. He handed me back my laptop and then told me the go back to my room and rest for the little while.

I took it and slowly headed back to my room. I really am in shock, I just cant imagine Sheppard stuck two hundred years in the past all by himself. It is one of the few things I know about him, that he doesn't like being by himself especially if he doesn't know what's going on. I mean in our time he likes to be by himself but he's still surrounded by people because we live in the city. Where he is he is totally and completely alone.

**Day One: Present (Elizabeth)**

Lt. Colonel John Sheppard has been thrown into the past over two hundred years no one has been able to figure out why as of yet. Dr. Rodney McKay is taking it hard especially since he cant work on that device because he has the ATA gene. Once being released from the infirmary he went to his room and locked himself in.

The only person who has talked to him so far is Carson. I'm worried that if we cant get John home soon we'll have trouble-keeping Rodney from doing himself drastic damage. The rest of his team and the residences of Atlantis are taking the news as well as can be expected though that will only last for a short amount of time.

**Day One: Present (Aiden)**

I was surprised to receive a call from Dr. Weir shortly after noon. I had just finished a sparring session with Evan Lorne and was headed to get some food when her call came through.

Upon getting to her office I found myself meeting Teyla and Ronon at the doors. Both of them look just as confused as I feel. SA-1 isn't scheduled for any missions in the next few days that we would need a briefing for so the only thing I can think of is that something is wrong. Maybe a team is stuck off word or the Wraith are in the area.

**Day One: Present (Teyla)**

Ronon, Aiden, and I entered Dr. Weir's office after knocking and she asked all of us to sit down. We did and she looked at each one of us for a moment before she started to tell us what has occurred.

"I called you three here to tell you that shortly before noon today there was an accident in Rodney's lab," she told us speaking softly

"Was anyone hurt," I asked hoping our friends were not hurt in the accident.

"Rodney is fine other than a minor cut to the forehead. However Colonel Sheppard has unfortunately been sent two hundred years into the past. The device was broken and Rodney was working on it. John picked it up and it activated," she answered

"How do you know where he is?" Aiden asked

"John left a note for us in the Ancient database. He has requested that no one with the ATA gene be allowed to work on the device. Dr. Zelenka is heading up the research to find a way to get Colonel Sheppard back while Rodney is monitoring all of John's communications. Until the Colonel is brought back SA-1 is on stand down," Dr. Weir replied


	2. Of Friends and Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John is still in the past and Rodney is holed up in his room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was gonna post this tomorrow and I will post another then as well but I wanted to post this as a special thanks to popkin16 for being an amazing reviewer. On FF.net this story didn't get much attention and her review was so amazing, so this is a thank you for her.

**Day Two: Past (John)**

I woke up in the dark, its always dark here. The city is still beneath the sea at this time. I have checked the power to make sure that my arrival here doesn't jeopardize the future. After I had eaten half of a power bar I headed back to the lab Rodney has taken over in our own time.

I looked around realizing just how cold this room is without Rodney's laptop and clutter as well as whatever Dr. Z brings in with him when he is working on something with Rodney. This room is very morbid, I hate coming in here with it like this but I came here anyways. I powered up the console and opened the file. I sat down and thought a few things over as I began to type.

**Day Two: Present (Rodney)**

I woke up to storm clouds and laughed ruefully realizing that it mirrored my mood perfectly. I dressed and munched on a power bar as I powered up my laptop. I hooked it into the database and brought up the file the Colonel had started I was amazed to find that as I looked words began to appear.

_Wow I cant believe its already my second day here. It's eerie and disturbing to be here by myself because the city is so quiet and the sounds of the ocean around the shield is unnerving to say the least. I do hope that McKay is reading this. If Rodney isn't reading this than it means that he was either taken by the device as well and is somewhere else in time or I have shifted to another reality. I guess I wont know until I get back if I ever do._

_There are so many people in my time that I will miss dearly if I am not able to get back. Firstly there's Elizabeth she is like a sister to me. I know that deep in her heart she knows that I think of here this way but I think she also in her heart believes that I love her as more than a friend. She is beautiful, smart, and wonderful woman but it will never be that way between us._

_Teyla Emmagan is amazing that's all I can say. She is so strong and independent. I love to spar with her mostly because I know that she loves to kick my ass though I am getting better every day. A while ago when she first came to Atlantis I thought that maybe I would fall for her and a part of me did when I was affected by the retrovirus. It wont happen either as I have come to realize. She will be with Ronon at some point and from then on. I will have to wait for the person who is meant for me no matter who that person is._

_Speaking of Ronon I still cant believe how lucky we were to find him. Fate really was on our side that day. It kept Lt. Ford from killing McKay and Ronon from being killed by the Wraith that tracked him. Fate is a strange thing but I have always believed that it works in a certain and decidedly predetermined way._

_Aiden Ford he has finally found his way back to Atlantis after being considered MIA for almost an entire year. Lt. Aiden Ford was the youngest member of the Atlantis expedition and one of the best Marines on the base, his speciality being in demolitions. During the Wraith siege on the city a Wraith started to feed upon him but was killed in an explosion. It shocked Aiden's system so bad that he got hooked on the enzyme the Wraith produce when they are feeding on a human. We finally were able to get him back to normal mostly thanks to the efforts of Dr. Beckett. Most people don't realize that I blame myself for what happened to the young lieutenant and no one will except for the person who is reading this._

_Dr. Carson Beckett is by far the best damn doctor in two galaxies and that's no joke. He can do just_ _about anything he puts his mind to. I cant remember how many times he's had to put me back together but it's been way too many to count. I don't mind though because I know that he will always manage it if he can. The Scott is one of the nicest and the most caring man I have ever met._

_Man it's so completely silent here. I will stop for now before I say too much. I have things to do to see if_ _the future I know if the result of this reality or another. I have decided to check the room in which we found the original Elizabeth. If she is here I will know that a friend is reading this._

Wow Sheppard thinks all of this stuff about us, or them I should say. He didn't mention me when he talked about everyone. I mean I think we are friends; actually if I'm truthful with myself he is my best friend. He sounds so sad, alone. I hate it that he is stuck there without anyone. I wish I was there so he would have someone to talk to and maybe I would be able to get us home with my science skills and his skills with math.

He actually is worried about me I can tell that he is. He's worried that maybe I got pulled back in time as well but to a different point in time. I wish there was a way I could at least send him a message. To tell him not to worry about me at least and that we were trying as hard as we could to bring him back. I know that Zelenka will be able to figure something out, though it will take him who knows how long to figure it out. I just wish I could work on the device, but John wants me monitoring his writing so that is what I will do.

**Day Two: Present (Aiden)**

Dr. Weir had asked me to take over the Colonel's duties until we can get him back. It has been mostly paperwork so far with a few incidents. I went by Dr. McKay's quarters but he still will only see Carson, but Carson has told me that although Rodney is okay now he will get worse if he keeps it up.

I hope that he is okay because if he isn't and we don't get Colonel Sheppard back then I will lose two of my team members instead of one. I noticed a long time ago that Colonel Sheppard and Dr. McKay are best friends though they are even closer than most friends are. They have to be though because they have to trust each other with their lives and they have never let each other down.

It is still hard to believe that the Colonel is trapped in the past. When Dr. Weir told Teyla, Ronon, and I yesterday all of us went into shock. I guess we really should start to expect things of this nature to happen though. I mean the city is millions of years old, who knows what the Ancients have hidden all over the place.

**Day Three: Past (John)**

I barely slept last night I think it is because of how quiet it is here. In my time I can normally always here the humming of the city as she responds to the requests of the expedition crew all over the base. Here in this time I am the only one requesting anything so the hum is barely noticeable. I guess I have grown used to the volume of the future and being here it just seems dull and lifeless.

I woke up in a cold sweat and ate my second power bar. I left my rooms and headed for Rodney's lab, once there I brought up the file and began my typing again.

_I had horrible dreams last night that kept me awake. Mostly they are dreams of myself dying years from now, of old age or my team finding my body in my quarters just old bones lying on the bed. I can still hear the scream of the person who finds me. It seemed to change every dream I had and I can imagine their reactions especially Rodney's. I know that he would freak out and panic._

_Rodney now he is probably the person that I will miss the most. I met him two years or so ago and I will never forget that day. I was nearly killed by an Ancient drone that Carson accidentally set off, found out about the Stargate and aliens for the first time, found I have the ATA gene and was asked to_ _come to Atlantis. The thing I remember the most about that day is Rodney telling me to think of where we were in the solar system seconds before a massive map appeared above our heads colored in the most amazing blue._

_Rodney McKay is probably my best friend in the whole world actually in two galaxies but he is also_ _special to me. I know now that I am here and he is not exactly what that means. I am worried that he is somewhere in time lost and alone. He doesn't do well on his own I have found. I know that although he always has a power bar on him eventually he would run out of food and then the hyperglycemic shock would set in and that would be bad._

_Long ago I went to Carson and had him tell me and explain a lot of Rodney's allergies and aliments to me and what a bad reaction to something is like. I did it because Rodney is a friend and the last thing I want is for him to die from some stupid citrus fruit on another world. I always make sure that I have at least three epi-pens on me. Two in my pack and one in my pants pocket. Teyla, Ronon, and Aiden all carry them as well. I hope that, if he is in our normal time, that he is not injured as it would be my fault._

_I don't know why I am speaking about Rodney in this way since I asked that Rodney be the one that reads this since I don't want him anywhere near the device. So I guess I will say it this way._

_Rodney you are my best friend. You are arrogant and egotistical but you care greatly for those you consider friends. I hope that I am good enough to be considered among that well deserving group of people. You are a member of my team and I would have it no other way. I also want you to know that I would do anything to make sure you are okay. I know that you are reading this I can feel it and I know that Dr. Z and the other scientists will have me home soon so that we can get back to snarking at each other._

**Day Three: Present (Carson)**

I have been to see Rodney since it seems I'm the only one that he will see. He hasn't been sleeping very much and he hasn't been eating like he should. If he doesn't start paying attention I fear that he will end up in the infirmary because of either his hyperglycemia or because of sleep deprivation. I have tried to get through to him the fact that if he doesn't start paying attention then he will be no help to Colonel Sheppard who needs him to monitor that file.

I'm worried about my friends. Colonel Sheppard and Rodney have been my friends since before we came here and I hope that after this horrible accident I will still have two friends that are healthy and okay. Though that hope is growing dimmer with each day that passes without Colonel Sheppard being returned to this time.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and Please review.


	3. A Visit To Athos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the team works to get John back he tries to stay alive in the past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> same as before I own nothing but the plot

**Day Three: Present (Rodney)**

I opened my eyes slowly and cringed at the bright light coming in through the window. The second sun is up, I overslept. I tapped my com on and asked Zelenka where he was at with the device. He said they were coming along but couldn't say how long it would take to get the device figured out and set up to bring the Colonel back. Its been three days I don't know what's taking them so long. If it was me working on it I would have been done by now.

I then contacted Elizabeth to tell her that John was okay, a little scared but physically fine. I ate as must as I could which realistically wasn't all that much, and once again booted up my computer. I opened the file and was happy to see that John had written more. He is still okay. My dreams last night had been about him and they had freaked me out.

I started reading and found it incredibly disturbing to find that John had had nightmares as well last night. I kept reading and found out something I haven't heard about before. I am special to him…what is that supposed to mean? I wish we could get him back so that I could ask him. I guess that once we get him back I will find out whether he wants to tell me or not.

**Day Four: Past (John)**

I didn't get up early this morning I didn't have the strength to. By mid-day I worked up enough strength to go through the gate to Athos when I returned I wrote again.

Their leader in this decade is a young man named Merrick, he is about the same age as Teyla is from what I could tell. They were happy to help and in talking to them I found that Merrick cannot sense the Wraith as Teyla can I'm not sure if it's something that happens after this point in time our if he's just one of those that can't. It was nice visiting with the Athosians. Merrick has two young daughters, Shyra who is about 12 years old and Jharda who is only two or three years younger.

I was welcomed in to the village with great joy as many originally thought I was an Ancestor returning from Atlantis. I told them that I came from Atlantis but that I was not an Ancient but one of their descendants. I drank some tea with him…the kind I had when I met Teyla for the first time and we talked. I told him somewhat about my time travel accident but that in my time the Athosians are allies of my people and good friends of our expedition, and he said he would be happy to give me enough food to last for several days.

I left the village very much in his debt once I get back I will have to ask Teyla if she knows anything about what may have happened to the man and his daughters. I opened the file and began to type once I reached Rodney's lab. I think that the city is haunted that or I think I may be beginning to lose my mind. Several times I have been walking through a hall and have heard someone talking around me almost like they are whispering to me.

**Day Four: Present (Teyla)**

Ronon and I are worried about our teammates and friends. Aiden has taken over John's duties for a short time as to keep order sharing them with Major Evan Lorne who is Head of Base Security and Leader of SA-2. When he is not doing his duties he spends his free time with Dr. Beckett. Dr. Weir is feeling pressure as well because she wants to get John back.

Dr. Zelenka and the rest of the scientists are working very hard almost 32 hours a day. Dr. McKay refuses to leave his room and only Dr. Beckett has seen him in the last four days. Ronon and I have spent the time sparring or training those Marines and civilians that need it. We do it because we love to spar but also to train those that need it, which is our job. Mostly we just want to take our minds off of our lost team member.

**Day Four: Present (Rodney)**

When I woke up I called for an update from Zelenka who told me that they were closer to figuring it out and then I contacted Liz telling her that the Colonel had gone to Athos for food but that it would only last him for so long, he couldn't do it too much or risk getting caught in a culling. I then booted up my laptop right away I just had a feeling that I needed to get into the file as soon as possible. I pulled up the file and found that Sheppard was just now writing. My jaw dropped as I read his words, my stomach dropping right along with my jaw.

_It's so dark here…too dark and cold. I went to Athos and I got enough food to last a couple of days. They are nice but wary more so then Teyla was when we first met her and god knows she was more wary than any one I'd ever met before that day. Everyone in the Pegasus Galaxy is wary though, of strangers though, they have to be they never know who could bring down the Wraith on them so I guess it kind of makes sense. I'm rambling now._

_After not hearing any sound but my own voice for three days it was good to speak to someone even for just a short time. It's to quiet now, too dark, too cold, too alone. I haven't slept my dreams wake me up screaming. The only way I have managed to stop from going a little insane is to type this and to speak to myself. I sometimes imagine that you are here Rodney and sometimes it almost feels like you are._

_I just want to come home to the people I care for. I need those people close to me so I can keep my sanity especially Rodney. I have to try to sleep or I will be dead by the time Dr. Z finds out how to get me back._

_I know that at this moment I could go either way. I have decided that if I am still here in three days I will write my deepest secret here that way at least someone will know what it is. If I am home by then I will work on letting people know my secret. I will let my friends know that part of me which because of my job must be hidden from most people._

I read the last sentence again wondering exactly what it meant. After working on other things for a very long time to keep my mind of the Colonel and my short daily visit from Carson I was getting kind of tired. It was about one in the morning so I decided to get what sleep I could.

**Day Five: Present (Radek)**

We have been working for almost five days non-stop and we still don't know what the devices problem is. We know that it is broken but not how. I have spent 27 hours a day in the laboratory, eating and sleeping only when Dr. Weir forces me to leave the labs. This is one device that should be worked on by Rodney but Colonel Sheppard doesn't want anyone with the gene near it so I am the one that needs to figure it out so that we can save our military leader.

**Day Five: Past (John)**

I have been here for a couple of days now but I'm kind of starting to loose track of time. I've taken to walking around the city exploring but not touching anything. Most of the time it feels as though there are others there walking with me. I have even seen and talked to a few of them…Rodney mostly seems to show up to talk with me. I've kept the lights off all the time so that I'm not draining any more power than I need to. When I finally got to the chair room I decided to sit down.

" _Hey Rodney," I said turning to see him standing there starring at me_

" _We are trying to get you home…you know that right?" he asked, "I'm going to get you home."_

" _I know you will, I trust you," I told him smiling at the mirage of my friend._

" _I have to go," he said seconds before disappearing_

" _I'll be home soon Rodney," I said to myself, "even if I'm not alive I will tell you."_

I was greeted by silence. It's always silent here it's like nothing makes sounds at all. I'm starting to lose my mind and it's not fun. It reminds me of some of my missions in the war that didn't go well.

I actually think about Rodney a lot especially when I start to feel crazy. It's happened four times already. I do not know why it happens but I have told him in passing about it. I guess I should find it weird that I see him here and talk to him and he talks back but I don't really mind since it's Rodney.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and please review


	4. Letter of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John has been in the past for a week now...it's time for him to keep his promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing but the plot.
> 
> I thank everyone who has reviewed. It's already more reviews than this recieved on FF.net when it was fully posted. I have found this site to be more appreciative of it's author's

**Day Six: Present (Rodney)**

It has officially been six days since our Colonel was thrown into the past. Zelenka still says every day that they are getting close but still he's stuck two hundred years into the past. It is weird but sometimes while I'm walking around I can almost hear him walking beside me, or laughing at one of Carson's bad jokes. I hope that we are able to get him back soon. I think I'm starting to go slightly crazy without him here.

I feel like I'm just sitting on my hands, not being able to do anything. Why can't Zelenka just get the damn thing to work...it shouldn't be taking this long.

**Day Six: Present (Evan)**

As day six comes around I find myself inundated with arguments between the science and military personnel. Not anything major mostly just little fights about who would be replacing Colonel Sheppard. Though mostly everyone just doesn't want to think about that, that's what starts the fights. The scientists are pissed at the Marine's for even saying it, and the Marines well they don't want to think about it or even do it but unfortunately I can't continue running the base the way I am...though I may just have to, but it's the way the Marine's are trained to think. Aiden and I are each doing about half the work but even then I don't know how Colonel Sheppard does all of this by himself and goes off word with his team.

At this point I am just hoping that Dr. Z gets Sheppard back soon as it will put to rest all of the conjecture and rumors. Plus I really hate doing paperwork which is all I have been doing for the last three days.

**Day Seven: Past (John)**

I woke up stiffly having had trouble sleeping once again. I ate a few of the fruits I had gotten from Merrick on Athos and headed for the lab. I brought up the main console screen and opened the file I had been typing in for the past seven days.

I pulled up a file inside and labeled it "For Dr. Rodney McKay's eyes only" I opened it and started typing. I made a promise three days ago and I am going to keep it.

**Day Seven: Present (Rodney)**

I cant believe it's been seven days. As I look at myself in the mirror I realize just how much the last week has taken out of me. I've lost several pounds due to my nerves and have black rings around my eyes from the dreams that wont allow me much sleep. When we get the Colonel back he will probably get mad at me for not eating and sleeping for the better part of a week but I don't really care.

For the seventh time I opened up the file and was glad to find that John is still alive. What surprised me even more was the file inside that was addressed for my eyes only. I read his main entry carefully he talked about Merrick and Athos again and then talked about some of the fruit that they had given him. I opened the other file and began to read it.

_Dear Rodney,_

_If you are reading this it means that I have been gone a week and I am not back yet. I know that you are doing the best you can but could you hurry up a little._

_Four days ago I promised that if I wasn't back in our rightful time I would divulge the secret I have kept from everyone but especially from you. It has been difficult to keep this secret for so many years especially in my profession._

_Since the moment I met you Rodney I knew that we would be friends. I never figured we would be best friends but I'm glad we are. I have always known that I was different than most people but I didn't mind as long as I stayed true to myself and after today I will. You are the same way as you are so different then most scientists that I have ever met._

_I don't know if you believe in fate Rodney but I do. I know that it was my destiny to sit in that chair in Antarctica; I know it was to come to Atlantis, and I know this was my destiny, to find you and keep you safe. I have done so as well as I can and I will continue to do so if I get back._

_I know that you will never believe this but the last two years that we have spent in the lost city of Atlantis have been the best two years of my life. Before coming to the city I was a loner. I had very few friends and even fewer family members. In the city I have friends who are practically my family. I get to protect and serve some of one a few things I have wanted to do all my life._

_I am sorry that I have not made it home because I always wanted to see the look on your face when I told you this whether it be shock, acceptance, or complete disgust._

_I know there is a chance that I could lose your friendship over this but as I may not ever make it back I'll say it here and now._

_Dr. Meredith Rodney McKay I am in love with you, I always will be._

_Sincerely,_

_Lt. Colonel John Patrick Sheppard_

_United States Air Force_

When I read the last line I fell out of my chair backwards…he's in love with me. He's never shown any indication of liking me that way or at least I don't think he has. Unless everything about him is an indication of him being gay that would make more sense.

The easy smile that he gets when we snark at each other. How he teases me about everything and anything. Oh my god he's been flirting with me since we came to Atlantis. I flopped down on the bed and surprisingly fell into a deep sleep.

**Later:**

I've been sitting in front of my computer for over three hours. I've read John's words over and over again and I understand now.

The one thing I never realized is that I feel the same way for him and I have for a long time. I can feel the tears running down my cheeks but I cant bring myself to wipe them away. I cant believe that it took me losing him or nearly losing him to figure out what has been happening between us the last two and a half years.

"I love you too John," I said to the computer somewhat hoping he could hear me two hundred years in the past.

"Rodney, we've got it, Rodney," Radek's voice came over the com in my ear making me jump and almost fall out of my chair again. His happy burst of speech making my ears hurt slightly.

I feel like a fool rushing around the room getting dressed but I know that if we got John back he would want to see me looking at least as well as possible. As soon as I seemed presentable I headed for my lab.

Upon entering I found Radek, Elizabeth, Teyla, Ronon, Aiden, and Carson with a full medical team. They were spread out behind the device, which Radek and the other had mounted onto a tri-pod like device.

I nodded to everyone and Radek powered up the device. The room was filled with a loud buzzing sound and then purple light flashed through the room and when it dissipated I nearly cried out in relief.

There lying on the floor in the middle of the lab was the unconscious form of John Sheppard. Carson swooped down on him and his team got the Colonel onto a gurney and headed out the door to the infirmary. I looked to my other teammates and then to Elizabeth before leaving the room quickly without a word. I headed for the infirmary and when I arrived I found Carson standing next to a bed where they had placed John.

He had an iv in his hand and was hooked up to several monitors. I stood at the foot of the bed until Carson turned around. He sighed and moved to walk past me…he stopped and rested a hand on my shoulder.

"How is he?" I asked quietly

"He's dehydrated and a little sleep deprived but he should be better by tomorrow. You should get some sleep Rodney," Carson said

"Not until he wakes up. He's spent the last week worrying that the device took me as well. I will rest better once I know that he is no longer worrying about me," I told him.

He moved off to his office and I moved around the side of the bed taking a seat next to the bed. I will stay until he wakes up…I know I wont be able to sleep well until I have heard him speak or at the very least open his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and please review.


	5. Home Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John wakes up and the infirmary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing but the plot

**Day Seven: Present (Carson)**

We've gotten Colonel Sheppard back or should I say that our often brilliant scientists have. When he finally reappeared he was severely dehydrated and had a slight case of sleep deprivation. I decided to give him a sedative to keep him asleep for the next twelve to fifteen hours so that he can catch up on all the sleep that's he's lost. I tried to get Rodney to go back to his room but he wont leave until John wakes up. He's been sitting with the Colonel since we brought him here from the lab.

It is good to see that Rodney and John will both get through this one with out too many issues. I know for a fact that if John had died Rodney wouldn't have ever been the same…he would have become a ghost of the man that we all know. I think that in some way they are connected; I mean they are total opposites but they are best friends maybe more and they always seem to know just what the other needs and they worry so much for the other. When one is injured the other is never very far away.

There has been a few times though that one has gotten injured or sick when the other wasn't and at those times I have seen both the worst and the best of both of them.

**Day Seven: Present (John)**

I heard the voice far off through the hazy dull world I was in and felt drawn to it. I felt tingly all over, I know that voice from somewhere. I listened more closely….it's Rodney he's okay. I moved and groaned sharply as my muscles objected. I heard Rodney jump to his feet and I cracked my eyes open to find him standing about me. Only then did I realize that he had my hand clasped in his own.

"Hey welcome back Colonel," he said smiling slightly

"It's good to be back," I said

"God you scared the shit out of me but Carson says you'll be back to your usual self in a day or so," he told me

"I didn't want to scare you Rodney. I'm just glad that you are okay," I told him, "I was afraid the device had taken you back to a different time as well."

"I know you've been writing to me all week," Rodney said his voice shaking

"Even today," I asked

"Yeah but we'll talk about that later when you are feeling better," Rodney said

"But…" I started wanting to talk now.

"It's okay I feel the same now get some sleep," Rodney said and I drifted off into a peaceful sleep. The last thing I felt was Rodney squeezing my hand gently and his fingers brushing my slightly limp hair away from my face. I smiled in my sleep and had good dreams for the first time in seven days.

**Day Eight: Present (John)**

I woke up to find myself in the same bed in the infirmary. I opened my eyes and looked around finding Carson hovering on the other side of the room over Major Lorne who seems to have done something to his leg since I was gone. I turned to the other side of the room to find bright blue eyes snap open going from sleep dulled to wide awake in a matter of seconds. They sat for a second studying me.

"Sorry didn't mean to wake you," I said

"Nah it's okay. How are you feeling," he asked holding a straw to my lips.

"I'm feeling better, thanks for the water. Did you get some sleep," I asked after pulling a couple sips of water from the cup to wet my dry throat.

"Yeah I did so did you," Rodney answered

"Hey lad you are awake" Carson said coming over after hearing my voice. I smiled at him then looked past to find Lorne smiling. When he saw me he nodded and half saluted me. I waved my hand at him and Carson turned real fast glaring at the Major for moving even though he hadn't moved his leg at all.

"So Colonel I think you're well enough to get out of here as long as you don't mind Rodney's company," Carson said

"Sounds awesome doc," I said sitting up a little straighter, “what did Lorne do to end up in here?”

“He was helping move some supplies to a larger storage room, helping some of the Marines and he fell down a flight of stairs. One of the cases landed on him and broke his leg, he should be up in a week or so, we got him under the machines, he will be fine.”

“That's good,” John said

Carson looked from me to Rodney who didn't look surprised then back to me noticing the lack of sarcasm in my reply to leaving the infirmary. He shrugged it off probably attributing it to my lack of sleep though he was happy to see I was with it enough to notice Evan.

"So Colonel why don't we get you back to your quarters and I'll go get us something from the mess hall to eat," Rodney said grabbing my arm to steady me as I stood up on wobbly legs.

**Day Eight: Present (Rodney)**

I helped John slowly to his room. I opened the doors to his quarters and we both went in. I set him down on the bed and let him go.

"I'll be right back," I told him and he nodded

I went to the door and it opened with a soft swishing noise. I looked back for a second before heading to the mess hall.

On the way there I nodded hello to both the science and military personnel. None of them stopped me; no one usually did unless there was a problem. Many of them actually nodded to me first which was unusual because many thing that I am rude and arrogant which is true most of the time. I have noticed that although the science staff usually treats me with respect the military only show this much respect the military only shows this much when John is in trouble and they know that I am freaking out and trying to help him or save him.

When I got to the mess I grabbed two trays and headed through the food line I filled both trays with our favorite foods. Aiden, Teyla, Ronon, Elizabeth, Radek, and Carson joined the line behind me.

"Hey guys," I said

"Hey how's the Colonel doing," Ford asked

"Pretty good I got him to his quarters I'm just getting us something to eat," I answered him.

"Oh well have a good night," Elizabeth said

"I plan to," I said leaving the mess hall with both trays held firmly in my hands. I could feel their smiles even as I headed out the doors.

A few minutes later I was chiming the door of John's room, when it didn't open I thought it open and entered the room worried about John.

I smiled when I saw his sleeping form sprawled across the bed. I set the trays down on the table quietly not wanting to wake him up.

He looks so calm, at peace. He's smiling that crooked smile of his and his hair is as messy as normal. Very carefully I lay down on the bed on my side facing him. I watched him for a while before he seemed to sense I was even there.

"Hey," he said his voice quiet from sleep

"Hey," I said

"How long have you been laying there watching me," John asked

"About an hour," I told him

"You didn't wake me," he stated

"You need your rest and besides you looked so peaceful," I said smiling at him

"Hmm," he said closing his eyes, "I'm just glad to be back."

"I'm glad you're back to," I told him, "I missed you."

"I missed you too," he said smiling once again.

"We should both get some sleep," I told him

"What about dinner and our talk," John said

"Oh we can always eat and talk later," I said

John shifted close to me and I laid my arm across his waist. He set his head against my heart and I just hugged him closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and please review.


	6. Lover's Misunderstanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after John's return he wakes up disoriented and maybe sticks his foot in his mouth. Will his and Rodney's relationship end before it begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing but the plot and I apologize that it took me a couple days to get this chapter up but I've been really busy the last two days...sorry guys.

**Day Nine: Present (John)**

I woke to more warmth then I had in the last week. I opened my eyes slowly and was startled to find Rodney laying next to me in the bed. I looked around for a moment before I realized that we were in my room in Atlantis.

"Rodney," I asked slowly

"Hey John, good morning," he said looking at me intently his blue eyes , "Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah but I don't really remember how I got here," I told him

"Oh, I brought you here from the infirmary and then went to get you something to eat. When I cam back you were asleep. I laid down and after talking to your for a second we both fell asleep," Rodney answered

"Interesting," I said

"Yeah," Rodney said

"Rodney…why?" I asked not knowing what else to say

"Because John I feel the same and I realize that I have for a while and I just didn't know it," he answered

"How did you know," I asked

"You don't remember the letter you put in the folder," he asked

"No, I don't remember much of the last 48 hours," I said shaking my head

Rodney got up and slid out of the bed he went to my laptop and booted it up, seconds later he handed me the laptop, which was opened to the file in the database. I started reading it and could barely remember writing anything. Shit! He must have thought I meant that I hadn't meant what I wrote.

**Day Nine: Present (Rodney)**

I went to my labs after stopping by my room to change, I haven't set foot there in almost a week, there's no telling what kind of damage the others have done to my labs in that time. On the way to my lab I ran into Aiden who was headed in the opposite direction probably headed to the gym or mess.”

"Hey Dr. McKay," he said smiling like he always is...bloody morning person that he is

"Lt." I said returning his smile slightly, "would you mind taking some food to the Colonel's quarters for him."

"Sure, how is he this morning," he asked

"A little disoriented but getting better," I answered him

"Okay see you later Doc," Aiden said walking away when I kept going.

I finally made it to my lab where I sunk into one project after another. Radek seemed to like the fact that I was back in the lab because he seemed to get a lot of work done which he hadn't been able to do in the last week. Seven hours later I was forced to look up when someone tapped on my shoulder with more force then necessary. I turned to find John standing there looking down at me with his arms across his chest. I jumped up, took him by the shoulders, and made him sit where I had been sitting moments before, He probably would have fallen over if I hadn't.

"What are you doing out of bed, Carson will kill me if he finds out about this," I said, "not to mention he'll put you back in the infirmary."

"I had to talk to you since you didn't give me a chance this morning," he said sighing

"What are you taking about," I asked

"What I said this morning, I said it the wrong way," John said looking at me

"Wrong way my foot," I replied sarcastically knowing I wasn't being completely fair

"Rodney I said I didn't remember writing it, I didn't say that I didn't mean what I wrote," he said

"Oh…" I said hitting my head with my hand

"Look Rodney I meant every word I said and that will never change, all I need to know is what you want," John asked

"I want you," I told him noticing for the first time that all the other members of my team were gone. They must have left sometime shortly after John first entered...I hadn't even noticed them leaving.

"Awesome," he said jumping up and throwing his arms around my neck. He laughed and I laughed right along with him probably because John knew that if he let go he would fall over.

He pulled away from me and hooked his hands behind my neck. He leaned in and kissed me. His lips were soft and kinda dry against mine and I kissed him back with all my heart.

He pulled back a second later and sat down. Moments later Radek walked into the room with Elizabeth. I smiled at the couple; they have been together since right after the siege of the city the first year we were here. They are cute together and they keep the city running between the two of them when the rest of us are away from the city.

"You guys okay," Elizabeth asked

"Yeah, I'm going to go take John back to his room before Carson throws him back in the infirmary," I told them.

"Okay see you later," she said looking sideways at Radek who just smiled at us both.

John put his arm around my shoulder and I looped my arm around his waist and we headed out of the labs. We went back to his quarters having to stop a couple times for people who wanted to talk with the Colonel. When we got inside I set him down on the bed and sat down next to him.

He moved his hand into my own and laced our fingers together. I looked down at our hands then up at John. He did the same his smile the most sincere I have ever seen.

"Should we tell them," I asked

"Elizabeth definitely just in case something major comes up with the team off world, Radek since he's your second in command, our team in case something happens off world, and Carson. Actually we should tell them all cause they are our friends," John said

"Sounds good," I agreed, "we have to be careful though. This will cause issues for you with military members of the expedition if they find out. I really just don't want you to be court-martialed and sent home."

"We don't have to worry about our friends they wont cause any problems but you are right we will have to be careful in public when others are around. I don't think the scientists of the population would have an issue the military may," John answered

"That would be a good idea," I told him

"This is amazing," he said

"I know I almost cant believe it," I told him

"Yeah," John said kissing me once again, "I love you."

I kissed him this time, "I love you too," I said

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and please review.


	7. A Party For Planning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys are together now and they've decided to tell their friends. A party is set to be planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing but the plot.

**Day Ten: Present (Carson)**

Since we got Colonel Sheppard back he and Rodney have been spending all their time together. I think it is a good thing that they are leaning on each other to get over this Elizabeth and Radek agree with me on this. The sooner they put it in the past the sooner Atlantis can get back to normal operations.

I looked up at the knock on my door to find Aiden standing in my office door. He stepped in an sat down after a moment. He's been coming and visiting every day and talking to me...it's been nice having someone to talk to during this whole mess.

It's been so nice having him with me since Antarctica...I couldn't ask to have anyone better.

**Day Eleven: Present (John)**

"Hey Carson," I said knocking on his office door.

"Ah Colonel Sheppard come in," Carson said standing up

"Thanks," I said sitting down, "you know Carson you can call me John."

"I know John I just forget sometimes, what can I do for you," Carson asked

"Nothing actually I wanted to invite you to a small party," I answered

"I would love to attend lad, what is the occasion," Carson asked clearly excited

"The party is for Rodney and I. It's sort of an announcement of sorts," I said shifting in my seat.

"Ah so you lads finally figured that out have you," Carson inquired smiling slightly...

"Yeah we did…how did you know?" I asked

"Alas Aiden told me about his suspicion of your feelings on accident one night and I noticed that Rodney has been looking more cheerful these days," Carson explained

"Aiden told you," I asked bewildered and kinda freaked out

"Aye you didn't know about us," Carson said

"No, well then I guess Aiden will be coming with you. Well I have to go and speak with Ronon and Teyla," I said, "Rodney is asking Liz and Radek."

"Well it seems the whole group has paired off doesn't it," Carson stated

"Yeah it seems so," I said, "see you later doc."

"See you then," Carson said smiling as I left the room.

After leaving the infirmary I headed for the gym knowing Ronon and Teyla would be there. I entered to find Teyla training new Marines and Ronon beating the shit out of the old ones.

I sat and watched them until they finished with their session. They came over and sat down drinking from their water bottles. Once the last Marine had left t room Teyla finally spoke.

"John it is good to see you," Teyla said

“Sheppard,” Ronon said in greeting

"Yeah you guys too," I said, "I actually came to invite you guys to a party."

"A party?" Ronon asked

"Yeah it's for Rodney and I," I answered

"We will of course be glad to come," Teyla said

"Okay we haven't set a time but I will make sure to let you know once we do," I told them

"We look forward to it," Teyla said

I waved and headed out of the room heading to meet John in the mess for lunch.

**Day Eleven: Present (Rodney)**

I headed from my lab to the control room where I knew I would find Elizabeth and Radek. They meet every week at this time for the engineering status reports. I got there just as Chuck was opening the gate to Earth for our weekly data burst. Since getting the ZPM after the siege we have been in contact with the SGC on a regular basis.

I waited until she was finished speaking with the SGC and then asked if we could go into her office. She nodded smiling and we headed into the glass-encased room that had become her office when we had entered the city so many years ago. She sat down behind her desk with Radek and I took the chairs on the other side of the desk.

"What do you need Rodney," she asked

"I want to invite you and Radek to join John, Aiden, Carson, Teyla, Ronon and I for a small celebratory party," I answered

"Sounds like you guys worked out a few problems," Liz said smiling

"It's awesome, I feel more alive than I ever have," I said smiling as well

"We are happy for both of you," Radek said turning to Liz for a moment, "and we would be happy to attend.

"Thanks John and I still haven't figured out the time yet," I said chuckling, "I'll let you know when we figure it out."

"I cant wait," Elizabeth said

"Me either," I said leaving the room. I headed to meet John in the mess hall for lunch. When I got there I found that he was already in line. I grabbed a tray and joined him.

When we had both filled our plates I stepped up beside him as we headed to a table near the corner of the room. It was a table we liked to sit at as it has a beautiful view of the suns, moon, and the ocean around the city depending on the time of day.

"So I talked to Teyla and Ronon they said they would be happy to attend," he said

"Cool I talked to Elizabeth and Radek and they are coming," I told him

"Awesome. Interesting enough I found out some news from Carson," John said, " and he said he would love to attend as well."

"What's the interesting news," I asked interested

"Did you know Carson and Aiden are together," he asked

I laughed, "Yeah…you didn't. They've been together since they met in Antarctica."

"Huh…you'd never know," John said smiling, “but then again I guess as his superior officer I'm not supposed to know.”

"Rodney would you report to my office please," Elizabeth said over my com

"Be right there Elizabeth," I answered, "I hate to cut this short but Elizabeth wants to see me in her office."

"Okay do you mind if I walk with you," John asked

"Sure," I said as John set the pace to Liz's office. After so many missions in the field I can actually keep up with him most of the time unless he's running full out. When we got there John stopped outside near Chuck while I went inside.

**Day Eleven: Present (Elizabeth)**

"Hey Elizabeth what's up," Rodney asked

"The SGC sent word with the data burst today that they have a new civilian to send for your team as well as a few military officers," I told him smiling

"Okay why are you telling me this now," he questioned

"Well it seems you know her. The SGC wants you and Colonel Sheppard to go and get her and the new officers," I stated

"I'll talk to John. Can I see their files," Rodney inquired

"Sure here they are," I said handing them to him, "take them with you and look them over. Also if you'll give this letter to John."

"Will do," he said taking the letter and standing up, "night Elizabeth."

"Goodnight Rodney," I said

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and please review.


	8. A Death in the Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A trip to Earth is needed for new team memeber's and John get's bad news from home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing but the plot and any unrecognizable characters

**Day Twelve: Present (John)**

When Rodney came out we headed to his quarters. When we got there we both took off our jackets and boots. I undid my holster and placed my gun on the nightstand on the side where I would be sitting. We sat down and I asked Rodney what was going on.

"Oh Liz just wanted to tell me that the SGC has a new member for my team but if we decide we want her you and I will have to go back to Earth to get her," Rodney explained, "and there are some new officers for us. Plus she gave me a private communication from General Landry to give you."

"Oh, who is she," I asked taking the envelope he held out to me

"Let's see," Rodney said opening it. His eyes widened as he read the personnel file, "Oh my god."

"What is it?" I asked

"It's Aurora, but she's only 19," Rodney answered

"Okay who's Aurora and how can she be joining if she's only 19," I asked curiously

"She's my half sister by my father, and she can because she skipped high school," he told me

"Your sister wow," I said, "how come you've never mentioned her before."

"I haven't seen her in eight years," Rodney said as if that really explained everything in one go

"Okay so we are going to go get her," I asked rolling my eyes

"We have to, she's a math genius," Rodney said, "we need her on the team."

"Okay," I said then hit my com, "hey Elizabeth, Rodney and I can leave early tomorrow morning to get Rodney's new team member and our new Marines."

"That's good will you be taking Teyla, Aiden, and Ronon with you," she asked

"Just a sec," I said then to Rodney, "hey what do you think about bringing the rest of the team."

"Yeah sounds like fun," Rodney said, “give everyone a little R&R after the events of last week.”

"Hey Elizabeth the whole team will be going. I say we leave at 09:00 hours. I'll get the news to Ronon, Teyla, and Aiden," I told her

"Sounds like a plan John," Elizabeth said, "see you in the morning."

"You too," I said and clicked off the com link

I sat next to Rodney while he talked about his sister telling me what he knew about her. He was twenty when she was born and he and Jeannie practically raised Aurora since his parents his father and her mother that is, where constantly fighting. They barely recognized their daughter was alive let alone that she was a genius so her siblings took care of her schooling.

Once Rodney was fast asleep I pulled the letter from General Landry out of my pocket. I ripped the seal on the back of the envelope and pulled out the letter inside.

_Colonel Sheppard,_

_I am sorry to have to inform you this way but your father and step-mother were killed three days ago in a head on collision. As of yet the perpetrators haven't been caught but the police are still investigating._

_I am happy though to inform you that their son, your half-brother Thomas James Sheppard suffered only minor injuries. I have been given orders to inform you that if you wish to, your brother may return with you to Atlantis when you come to Earth next. In the mean time he is staying with a member of the SGC staff._

_If you do not wish to take him to Atlantis we will be happy to find a family that has clearance to know about the Stargate and have him placed there. If you wish to take your brother to Atlantis we will make all arrangements for you to have him with provisions and other things that he might need._

_Normally we would not allow for such a thing as the base still has the possibility of being attacked by the Wraith but seeing as the base may be made into a colony in the near future the President is willing to allow your brother to reside there with you._

_Sincerely,_

_General Landry USAF_

When I woke up I found Rodney with his head resting over my heart and his arm around my chest protectively like he expected me to disappear, which probably could happen…nothing in Atlantis is impossible. Our legs are so tangled that I can tell whose are whose. One of my arms is under Rodney's neck the other is hanging over the side of the bed totally asleep.

I moved my dead arm first shivering when I began to tingle then I moved my other and Rodney mumbled against me. I smiled at his intelligence in the morning knowing that he would kill me if I ever said such a thing to him when he is fully awake.

"Hey Rodney, love, come on were later we got to go tell Ronon, Teyla, and Aiden that were taking a trip to Earth," I said

"Morning John," Rodney said, "what time is it."

"About 7:30 but we have a mission at nine. We still have to find and tell the rest of our team," I told him

"On the way can we get some good coffee or what ever they're passing off in the commissary as coffee," he asked rolling over almost toppling off the other side. I caught him around the waist and pulled him back. He turned to look at me and I kissed him.

"Come on," I said

"Okay," he said putting his feet over the edge. I grabbed my boots putting them on then grabbed my jacket. I clipped on my holster and snapped my gun into it.

I turned to see that Rodney had changed his t-shirt, pulled on his jacket and boots. He stood and headed to the closet and pulled out his holster and strapped it to his thigh. I grabbed the .9mm military issue barrette that I had assigned him and threw it to him. Rodney caught it and quickly holstered it. I smiled when he looked up and saw me standing here and watching him, and returned one of his own. For a moment the only thing I could think was _Damn he looks good with a gun._

We headed out into the hall and went directly to the gym where we knew we would find our three team members. When we entered the room we found the three circling each other on the floor.

"SA-1 we have a little mission at 09:00 hours," I said sounding very loud in the very small room. They stopped and turned to us

"What's up sir," Aiden asked

"A team needs to gate to Earth to pick up some newbies and since we all needed some down time. I volunteered us for the trip," John said

"Sounds like fun sir," Aiden said

"What do you guys think," Rodney asked looking to Teyla and Ronon

"Sounds relaxing," Ronon said

"I have always wanted to see your world," Teyla answered me

"Cool gear up. We meet in the gate room in 45 minutes," I said turning to Rodney I added, "let's go get a quick bite."

"Yeah," Rodney said

We headed to the mess hall and grabbed some food Rodney decided on waffles while I was having an oatmeal type stuff with pieces of Athosian fruit in it. It is actually pretty good for being oatmeal. We headed toward our table sitting across from each other and we started to eat. I picked up my tea, which is the only coffee like beverage they were serving this morning. I took a quick drink. It's actually good for having lemon in it. I looked up at Rodney, fuck!

"Rodney stop!" I half yelled and grabbed his arm

He brought his arm down and set the cup back on the table. At the point most of the mess hall had stopped talking wondering why I had just yelled. He gave me a weird look trying to figure out what was going on and I grabbed the cup away from him.

People were gathering around I looked up, "go back to your breakfast everyone," I said then turned to Rodney before adding to him quietly. "sorry Rodney I noticed that it had lemon in it. I didn't want you to drink and I didn't mean to freak you out but I didn't know how else to stop you quickly."

"Citrus, shit, thanks John," he said turning red

"Hey lets get out of here," I said

"Yeah I just lost my appetite," Rodney said

We both stood up and before leaving we dumped our trays. When we were in the hall we both headed toward the control room both of us walking slowly our shoulders touching silent comfort. Halfway there I stopped and pulled Rodney into a closet off the hall, thinking the doors closed and locked. Atlantis followed the command promptly, she is very protective of me and responds to most of my wishes. At that moment I just wanted to be alone with Rodney without being interrupted.

I pulled Rodney close to me enveloping him in a hug. He slipped his arms around my waist and rested his head on my shoulder. Once more I found myself surprised by the fact that only a week ago I thought this would never happen and that I would die before seeing him again.

"Oh my god, that was so scary," I said quietly

"John you freaked the hell out of me," Rodney said his voice shaking slightly

I just held him close until my com came on, "John we're going to be ready to open the wormhole to Earth in a minute. Is your team ready," Elizabeth questioned

"Yeah Rodney and I will be there in a minute we just had a small incident in the mess," I told her

"Are you guys okay," she asked with concern

"We just had a bit of a scare, I noticed the citrus in time to stop Rodney from drinking it," I explained

"Good news," Elizabeth said sighing and I could tell the guys in the mess hall would be getting a major tongue thrashing the second we were back on Earth about making sure that anything that had citrus be or other major allergy triggers be labeled, "be there in ten minutes."

"Will do," I said smiling

We headed directly for the control room arriving right as the last blue chevron glowed into life. The gate has always amazed me ever since the first time I saw it burst to life two years ago. My first trip through the gate had been to this galaxy and I cant believe sometimes that its real.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and please review


	9. Return to Earth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and his Team head back to Earth to collect their new team members but things never go right when it comes to the expedition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing but the plot

**Day Twelve: Present (Rodney)**

The incident in the mess hall scared John and I both but we recovered in the minutes we had spent in the closet. I don't like the fact that we have to hide it from the military but at least some of Atlantis can know.

We got to the gate room as the gate engaged and we stopped on the stairs. The rest of our team came through the corridor and stood next to us. John and I stopped to gear up after leaving the closet and so both of us were ready. Teyla and Ronon had decided to wear their traditional clothes for their first trrip to Earth and Aiden had his p-90 and handgun. John and I both had a p-90 and a .9mm.

"Stargate command this is Atlantis base," Elizabeth said

"We're receiving you Atlantis," Walters voice came over the com, "the iris is open."

I turned to my team, "Hey guys we need to talk before we go pick up Aurora," I said

"Okay," John said and was followed by nods from Aiden, Ronon, and Teyla

"SA-1 you have a go," Elizabeth said

When we headed through John and I took the lead with Aiden and Teyla behind us followed by Ronon taking the end position.

**Day Twelve: Present (Daniel)**

They came through the gate and we were waiting in front of the ramp for them. I smiled at Rodney happy to see the scientist again and Aiden happy to see the young Lt. I had gotten to know in Antarctica.

John and Aiden both saluted then stood at ease at Jack's order, which he gave almost immediately. Jack's not much for regulations he never really has been.

"Welcome back to the SGC debriefing in one hour," Jack said

"Yes sir," Colonel Sheppard said before leaving the room followed by his team. SA-1 is the second team in the SGC's history to have a five-member team …SG-1 was the first after Vala joined us.

"So Daniel you want to fill me in over breakfast," Jack asked me

"Sure we didn't get a chance to talk this morning did we," I said

"Nah, but we can talk later," Jack said and we headed to the commissary and I followed along behind him happy to fill him in on all that was going on that I hadn't had a chance to tell him yet since we had an hour until we had to tell John's team.

**Day Twelve: Present (John)**

While we were in the infirmary and before the briefing I told my team about my half brother and the deaths of my father and step mother. They were very surprised that Thomas was coming to Atlantis but they thought it a good idea as at least he will get to know me since my father and his mother wont be there. I could tell that Rodney was a little mad that I hadn't told him back on Atlantis where he would have been at least able to comfort me with more than just a hand on my shoulder without raising suspisions.

We all met in the briefing room having finished in the infirmary. I sat on one side with Rodney beside me and Ford, Ronon, and Teyla across from us. General Landry and General O'Neill sat at the head of the table. Several minutes later SG-1 came in.

"Lt. Colonel Cameron Mitchell, Lt. Colonel Samantha Carter, Dr. Daniel Jackson, Teal'c, Vala Maldaran," Jack said in way of introduction, "Lt. Colonel John Sheppard, Dr. Rodney McKay, Lt. Aiden Ford, Teyla Emmagan, and Specialist Ronon Dex."

Everyone shook hands and then SG-1 sat down at the table.

"Okay now the reason SA-1 is here is to pick up new personnel for Atlantis," General Landry said

"Yes sir," I told him

"Okay everyone is here on base save for two people; one being Dr. McKay's sister and the other a Lt. Merrick Andrews who was sent to escort her from Vancouver," Landry explained

"She hasn't arrived yet General," Rodney asked sounding worried

"No in fact we've had no contact with either of them since Lt. Andrews last contact right after they got off the plane," General O'Neill added

"We believe that they were taken by the Trust but we aren't sure yet," Sam said

Rodney clutched my arm under the table, "why…oh shit! They found out about her sir. We have to get her back and soon," Rodney said

"Rodney why would they want your sister," Daniel asked

"Aurora has special abilities," Rodney told him, "she can sense danger much like Teyla can, she has empathic and telekinetic powers, and she can astral project. Add to that the fact that I believe she has the ATA gene and is a math genius and its trouble. We need to find her. I never believed it when we were younger but now that I've been to Atlantis all of the things she can do...it has to be the ATA gene it has to be."

"Sir permission to start a rescue operation," I asked knowing if anyone could get her back and soon it would be my team.

"Granted....you too SG-1 we need our best teams on this," Landry said standing up

"Yes sir," Four voices echoed through the room

**Day Ten: Past (Lt. Merrick Andrews)**

I stood in front of the door and knocked. The door opened a second later to reveal a girl about 19 years old. Her hair is black with silver highlights in them. Her eyes are an amazing color of blue with silver streaks in them which matches her hair.

"Lt. Merrick Andrews ma'am," I said, "I was sent to accompany you back to Cheyenne Mountain."

"Lt. first of all come in and secondly please call me Aurora. I hate being called ma'am," she said opening the door further.

As I stepped into the house I was surprised when I got a full view of her outfit. She is wearing a black corset like top that's black and silver with a floor length black skirt that's got slits in both sides finished with high black boots, bracelets, rings, and necklaces.

"Well I am ready to go Merrick," Aurora said pointing to three bags of luggage and a briefcase.

I headed over to them but she beat me there picking up one of the suitcases and the briefcase. I stooped picking up the other two bags. I led the way out of the door heading down the sidewalk to the jeep I had checked out from the Canadian Military base I had landed at. I placed the bags in the back taking the one she held and placing it with the others. I opened the door and she got into the passenger side. I headed to the drivers side and drove away from her house.

"You know you really shouldn't be so tense," Aurora said surprising me

"What do you mean," I asked wondering how she knew my mind was still kind of getting used to the fact that in a few days I will be traveling to another galaxy by way of an artificial wormhole.

"I can read emotions," was all she said

"Oh I guess I'm just a little stressed about going to Atlantis," I said

"Your coming to Atlantis as well," she asked turning to me with a smile

"That's one of the reasons I was sent to pick you up," I told her

"Hmm," she said growing quiet

**Ten Hours Later**

We got off the plane and check out the jeep that was waiting for us and we headed out. Thirty minutes from the mountain I noticed the car that was following us.

"What's wrong," Aurora questioned probably feeling me tensing up again.

"I think we're being followed," I answered

I grabbed Aurora when a car shot out in front of us and pulled her away from the window as we crashed into it. Seconds later I blacked out seeing black suit pants pouring out of the cars that had just pulled up around us on both sides.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for Reading and please review


	10. Taken By the Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aurora McKay and Lt. Merrick Andrews have been taken. A rescue mission has to be mounted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing but the plot and characters of my own creation

**Day Eleven: Past (Aurora)**

I woke up with a pounding headache. I tried to move but found that I couldn't. I opened my eyes to find a very bright light shining right in my face. My wrists and ankles are strapped to the bed by restraints and there is an iv in my arm.

Shit! They have me drugged and heavy duty stuff too, but not nearly enough to suppress the weird things I've been able to do since I was little. I turned to find the bed surrounded by monitors and instruments. On the other side of the room I can just barely see a small cell with one occupant lying on the concrete floor.

"Lt. wake up," I called hoping he would respond to me calling out to him, "Merrick."

When he didn't move I cursed I looked around making sure no one was around then I closed my eyes thinking of the cell. I havent done this in a long time so I really hope it works.

Opening my eyes I found myself standing above Merrick. I knelled down and turned him onto his back. I tapped him on the cheek a couple of times before he began to come around.

"Aurora," he asked

"Yeah," I said helping him sit up then moving him to the bench on the wall, "are you okay?"

"I think so, what about you?" he asked

"Oh well I'm secured to a bed with unknown drugs in my system but I should be fine," I told him

"What do you mean secured to a bed your standing here," he asked

"Uh, I can astral project it's one of my weird things. You don't know about my funky powers do you?" I answered and asked

"No I was only told that you were a priority one member of the mission," he told me

"I will tell you but please stay calm," I explained

"Okay," he agreed

"My sister and brother noticed it after I was in an accident when I was eleven. I was exposed to a chemical that changed my genetic code and my body. My father was working on a medicine to fight a form of cancer that I suffered from and I was in his trial and well it's sideeffect was that it changed the genetic code of those that suffered from that specific form of cancer so that the cancer cells wouldn't continue to grown..problem was that other things started happening to those that were taking it. I found that I could use my mind to project my image anywhere I want to. I have empathic powers which allows me to know when someone is not who they say they are which enhances my ability to sense danger. I also have the ability to move things with my mind," I said

"Wow," he whistled

"Yeah I have to go back to my body now, someone is coming," I told him

He nodded I closed my eyes and seconds later I was lying on the bed.

"Merrick you okay?" I asked

"Yeah how about you," he questioned

"The restraints are a little tight but not really bad," I answered

"Well, well, well I see you are both awake," a man's voice said scathingly

"What do you want with us?" Merrick asked

"With you Lt. nothing but she is a different story," the man said

"You harm her and I swear you wont live much longer," Merrick said

"Merrick don't antagonize him," I said, "but he is right. When my brother finds out about this you will be in serious trouble."

"Ms. McKay your brother is in another galaxy there is nothing he can do," the man said

Fuck! He knows about the Stargate and Atlantis…what the hell is going on.

**Day Twelve: Present (Rodney)**

She's been gone for two days, as has Lt. Andrews. We've found two buildings where they could be after finding the person who leaked Aurora's special ATA linked powers to the Trust. After looking over her file that's what Dr. Lamb believes is the cause of them and I'm pretty sure that Carson will agree once we get Aurora back to Atlantis, but we have to get her there first. SG-1 is going to take one building while we take the other.

We parked a block away and approached the building. A team of Marines accompanied the five of us. Every one of us save for Ronon has been given zats and Ronon has set his gun to stun as John asked him to. We want to capture as many Trust agents as we can so we can try to get information out of them. We approached the door with two Marines on each side of it. A second later Colonel Mitchell contacted John and at his signal the Marines blew the door all of us moved inside immediately.

The zatting started as soon as we saw the first person. Blue light flew everywhere hitting a lot of different things. The sound of power reverberated through the room. We started moving room-to-room knocking out anyone we saw.

**Day Twelve: Present (Merrick)**

I heard the explosion and then the sound of zats echoing through the warehouse. I looked to the window finding blue flashes going everywhere outside the room.

Over the last day Aurora had been using her telekinesis power whenever we were alone to get the cell opened. She did finally when the zats were getting closer, finally getting the pin holding the final hinge far enough out that I could pull it out with brute strength.

I rushed out of the cell over to the bed. She was almost unconscious from the tests they had been running on her and helping me get out. Undoing the bindings was easy enough, then I extracted the IV line and unhooked all of the machines. Checking to make sure she had a strong pulse, I hooked my arms under her knees and around her back. She moved her arms around me knowing she was safe. I headed out of the room looking around.

A man in a long tan leather coat ran past and stopped when he saw me, he turned to me tilting his head. He walked back to us looking down at Aurora before speaking.

"Andrews," he asked

"Yeah," I answered

He tapped a com in his ear while firing at any captures he could see, "Sheppard I found Andrews and McKay I'll get them outside," he said

"Be careful," a voice said through the comm in the taller man's ear.

**Day Twelve: Present (Ronon)**

I found Lt. Andrews and Aurora McKay and contacted Sheppard. I turned back to them.

"Is she okay," I asked pointing to McKay's sister

"She's fine just a little taxed," he answered, "Who are you?"

"Specialist Ronon Dex SA-1," I answered, "Let's get you out of here."

I turned leading him out of the way I had come in. When I got to the doors I got him through then stood in front of it blocking the exit.

Several minutes later Sheppard called the all clear and the rest of the team headed towards me out of the warehouse.

I moved to the side Aiden went out first, followed by McKay and Teyla, Sheppard and then myself. When all of us were out the two teams of Marines went back in to secure the Trust operatives that had been subdued in the warehouse to be turned over to Homeworld security for questioning about the Trust..

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and please review...
> 
> I know that Aurora's powers seem a little far fetched but think of them as based on the ATA gene. Stronger than John's but not as strong as Rodney's were in Tao of Rodney...being Rodney's sister she has the recessive ATA gene with the treatment her father developed for her cancer it activated her ATA gene without them knowing at a higher level than Rodney's.


	11. Wounded in the Line of Duty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They've found Aurora and Merrick now they need to head back to Atlantis, but the NID has other ideas and someone is wounded in the process.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry guys that it's been so long since I posted. It's been a crazy month for me...I'm hoping to get back into posting this so I can get it all the way up for you..there only about nine chapters left I think.

**Day Twelve: Present (Rodney)**

As soon as I walked out of the building I saw a Marine holding Aurora. I headed directly over to him wanting to see how my sister is since she's obviously hurt. He looked up when he heard me coming closer to him.

"Is she okay," I asked

"She's fine," he answered, "but she had a hard couple days, she just mostly needs rest I think."

"Lt. Andrews," John asked the soldier

"Yes sir, I would salute but I don't want to drop Aurora sir," he answered once again standing at attention

"That's okay lets get you back to the base," John said surprised by the young mans attention to regulations even in such a strange situation.

"Yes sir," he said

"Ronon would you please take Aurora," John asked nodding to our teammate, "no offense Lt. but you look about ready to fall over yourself."

"It's been a long couple of days sir," Andrews said

Ronon took Aurora carefully from Merrick and her settled got into the jeep before Teyla and Ronon climbed in.

**Day Twelve: Present (John)**

When I heard the shot I spun around trying to find the shooter. I caught sight of him in a second story window. I'm not sure how he missed the sweep through the building but he had been waiting for the right moment to fire on us. I opened fire and he disappeared having been hit with a couple well timed shots.

"John," Rodney yelled

I spun around to find him lowering Lt. Andrews to the ground, Ronon must have jumped out of the jeep when the shooting started cause he was inside. I stepped over to him and knelled down. Rodney was pitch white, I felt for a pulse before pulling out a compress pad from my vest.

I placed the pad over the wound in Andrew's chest and he snapped open his eyes. Someone screamed at the same moment as he opened his eyes but it wasn't the Lt. who screamed.

"Aurora," he mumbled

"What," I said not hearing the Lt. when I noticed that Teyla had appeared from inside the jeep.

"What is it," I asked

"It is Aurora she just started screaming," Teyla said

"She must have responded to the Lt. when he was hit by that guy," I told her

"John we have to get them both to the base and fast," Rodney said

"Okay let's go," I said and Rodney and I got the Lt. into the jeep.

**Day Thirteen: Present (Merrick)**

I woke up to the sound of mechanical beeping and pain. Then I remembered what happened. I turned to find a young woman sitting in a chair beside my bed. She stood and moved closer to the bed when she noticed that I was awake.

"What happened," I asked

"You were shot during your rescue," she said, "I am Teyla Emmagan we met before."

"Lt. Merrick Andrews ma'am. How is Aurora is she okay?" I asked

"She is fine Lt. she's resting in guest quarters," Teyla answered

"That's good, when do we leave for Atlantis," I asked

"As soon as you are released which should be later this afternoon," she said

**Day Thirteen: Present (Aurora)**

I woke up to a rush of emotions. My head feels like it's on fire. I looked around the room finding not much in sight. Another wave of emotion hit me I know I'm not alone and I turned to the left. Who ever it is, is just sitting there in a chair beside my bed.

"Where am I?" I asked

"Aurora," the man asked moving to sit to the bed

"Yeah, who are you, where am I, and where's Merrick?" I asked rapid fire

"Well firstly I'm your brother, secondly you're in Cheyenne Mountain in Colorado Springs, Colorado, and lastly he's resting in the infirmary and he'll be getting out this afternoon. Then we'll head to Atlantis," he answered

"Rodney," I said sitting up realizing who I was seeing finally

"Yeah," he said

"Oh my god I didn't think I'd see you again," I told him throwing my arms around him, it's been so long since I've seen him

"You were coming to Atlantis," he told me

"I know I was but I didn't know if I'd get out of that warehouse alive," I explained

"We came to get you so it's alright," Rodney said

"Knock knock, is it okay to come in," a voice came from the door, "I come bringing breakfast."

"Hey John come on in," Rodney called

The man that came in is tall, lanky with hair that goes every which way and hazel eyes. Rodney stood and walked over to him taking a tray from him.

"Hey Rodney," John said

I smiled when another wave of emotion hit me. Both Rodney and John came over to the bed. Rodney sat down on the bed and John sat in the chair. I hurriedly sat up and Rodney handed a tray to me.

"What is this anyways," Rodney asked looking down at his tray.

"I'm not sure," John answered, "but I made sure that there is no citrus in it. I definitely don't want a repeat of yesterday morning."

"No we don't do we," Rodney said turning a slight shade of green, which dissipated when John placed his hand on Rodney's arm.

"So how are you this morning," John asked turning to me

"I'm feeling better, I'm looking forward to going to Atlantis," I answered

"You'll love the city it's amazing," John said

"Your such a little kid John," Rodney commented

"And you know it," he answered, "Oh I almost forgot Aurora my name is Lt. Colonel John Sheppard,"

"It's nice to meet you, I suppose you are from Atlantis as well," I asked

"Yeah I'm Atlantis's military commander and leader of SA-1," John answered

"SA-1," I asked turning to Rodney and then back to John.

"Yeah the lead expedition team consisting off myself, Rodney, Lt. Aiden Ford, Specialist Ronon Dex, and Teyla Emmagan," John answered

"Oh okay," I said, "is there anyway I could go visit Merrick."

"Sure we can go after breakfast he should be awake," Rodney said, "after all with the Ancient healing device we sent from Atlantis it's been taking Dr. Lamb less time to fix wounds so he should be almost all better."

"Thanks," she said

"Are you going to be okay going into the infirmary," I asked

"Uh huh I have a few mental blocks that I can put up," she answered

"Wow," John said, "do you use them all the time?"

"No I don't have the power for that," Aurora told him, "and could you guys dial it back a little."

I laughed slightly when John stopped where he was right in the middle of the hall.

"Aurora…John is a Lt. Colonel we don't talk about that here," I explained looking around at the few military officers milling around further down the hall.

"Oh well I want to know later," she said as we got to the infirmary

We moved toward Dr. Lamb as we headed down to where Lt. Andrews was laying. When we got closer he looked up seeing us he smiled brightly.

"Aurora, Colonel Sheppard, Dr. McKay," he said, “How are you Aurora, are you okay?”

"I'm fine, how are you," he asked her

"I'm tired but okay," she answered

John and I backed off from the bed going to the far side of the room where Teyla sat talking to Sam.

**One Hour Later**

"Lt. Andrews all your tests came back normal so you're free to go," Dr. Lamb said, "just make sure to check with Dr. Beckett when you get to the other side."

"Will do ma'am," he said

"Okay Lt. lets get back to Atlantis," John said

"What about our stuff sir," Andrews asked

"It's already in the gate room with Aurora's stuff," I told him

"Okay let's go," he said standing up

He had already put his uniform on so we left the infirmary headed to the gate room. We entered the gate room to find SG-1 waiting for us along with the last two members of our team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and please review.


	12. Promotions and Returns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to go back to Atlantis. Merrick, Aurora and Thomas become members of the familly that Atlantis has become and a surprise promotion is given before they leave the SGC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing but the plot and a couple of the characters not from the original show

**Day Thirteen: Present (Earlier That Day) (John)**

After pulling up to the small house near the outskirts of Colorado Springs Rodney and I headed up to the door. The house is small a one story that is dark brown in color. Rodney waited on the walk while I stepped up onto the porch to knock on the door. The door was opened a minute later by a young girl who is about twenty years old.

"Hello are you Miss Frazier," I asked

"Yes and you are Colonel Sheppard and Dr. McKay," she asked and I nodded our answer.

"Come on in a please call me Cassie," she said

The inside of the small house was decorated with an old cabin like design. She motioned for us to sit down and she went into the hall and disappeared. I smiled at Rodney when he placed a hand on my shoulder. We had talked about it and Rodney had agreed to help me with Thomas when ever he could. Cassie came back several minutes later with a small infant in her arms. She sat down and I wasn't to surprised to see that my little brother looks a lot like my father and myself.

**Two Hours Later**

"I wish you the best of luck," Cassie said waving from the porch as we loaded Thomas's stuff into the car. Over the last two hours we had learned a lot about the girl who had been watching my brother. It turns out that she is originally from another planet. When she was about nine years old one of the System Lords whipped out all of the people on her planet. She was brought back to Earth and after a few problems she was adopted by the then SGC Chief Medical Officer Janet Fraiser. We headed back to the mountain neither of us talking very much. We both know that raising Thomas in Atlantis will be tough but I am going to do it, with Rodney's help, no matter what.

**Day Thirteen: Present (Sam)**

They came through the door to the gate room all of them smiling. John and Rodney are standing shoulder to shoulder behind Lt. Andrews and Aurora. John has Thomas in a baby carrier on his back.

The gate sequence was started and they started over to us. Aurora and Merrick moved off to stand with the rest of SA-1 who had already said their goodbyes.

"Well I'll see you Sam," Rodney said

"Yeah sometime soon I hope," I told him

"Sam," John said shaking my hand.]

"John," I said taking his hand, "take care and good luck."

"Will do and thank you," he responded

Rodney had said goodbye to Daniel, Teal'c, and Cameron. I saw Jack hand him something before Rodney went to stand with his sister. John said goodbye to Daniel, Cameron, and Teal'c. He saluted Jack and General Landry before going to stand beside Rodney.

The door opened again and three more Marines came in. All of them saluted their superior officers as did Lt. Andrews though he couldn't raise his arm he still stood at attention. Jack, Cameron, John, Aiden, and I returned their salutes.

**Day Thirteen: Present (Jack)**

They stood in front of us ready to leave when I stepped forward.

"Before you leave I have an announcement," I told them

Everyone turned to me as the wormhole burst into life.

"Lt. Aiden Ford step forward please," I said

Ford looked a little freaked but did as I asked stepping out of the line where he stood with his team.

"With the blessing of the President I would now like to present Lt. Aiden Ford with a full promotion to the rank of Captain," I said

Aiden's jaw dropped then he recovered and snapped into a salute. I stepped forward and pinned the new double silver bars on his uniform. I stepped back and saluted. Everyone else in the room followed my lead. When I let the salute go everyone in the room did so and then the roar of clapping was heard through the room and over the microphone. I set it up so that Atlantis would have a video and audio feed of the promotion ceremony.

"SA-1 you are cleared for the trip home," I said

**Day Thirteen: Present (Aiden)**

Oh my god I cant believe it. Brigadier General Jack O'Neill just promoted me to the rank of Captain.

O'Neill dismissed us and Colonel Sheppard and Dr. McKay headed up the ramp followed by Lt. Andrews and Aurora then Teyla and Ronon, I headed up last as my team made its way to Atlantis.

We came out the other side to another round of applause. I waved to everyone and followed my team to the infirmary.

When we got there Carson came hurrying over to me. He pulled me into a hug and I hugged him back.

"Congratulations Aiden," Carson said

"Thanks Carson," I said

"So there must be three of our newest expedition members," he asked

"Yeah Doc this is Lt. Merrick Andrews and Dr. Aurora McKay," I said

"And this is my brother Thomas," John said pointing to the blanket he was carrying.

"Welcome to Atlantis, I'm Dr. Carson Beckett Chief Medical Officer," Carson said

Merrick and Aurora said hello to Carson and then Carson checked Merrick's shoulder. Watching Carson work is one of my favorite things to do. That and listening to his voice are two of them.

"Captain Ford," Aurora said from beside me

"Oh Ms. McKay," I said, "anything you need?"

"Major please call me Aurora and no there isn't anything I need," she said

"Please call me Aiden Aurora," I said

She smiled and bowed her head much as Teyla does, "You care for him greatly," she stated

"Yeah, is it that obvious," I asked turning to her

"No it's not but I can feel emotions, I'm empathic," she explained.

"Oh," I said

"Aiden what is the connection between my brother and Colonel Sheppard," she asked

"Shouldn't you ask your brother that," I asked

"I did but his answer was strange. He said that they didn't talk about it at the SGC," she answered

"That makes sense. Do you know anything about American Military regulations," I questioned

"No," she replied

"Oh," I started, "Well in the American Military there are regulations. Like if the military found out about Carson and I then I would be court marshaled and kicked out of the Marines."

"So if they don't know about your relationship they cant do anything but if they find out you could both lose everything," Aurora stated

"No only me, Carson isn't part of the military he would get to stay here in Atlantis," I explained

"That is unfair," she said frowning.

"Yes it is but no one will change it with as much opposition as there is to same sex relationships," he told me

**Day Thirteen: Present (John)**

After leaving the infirmary we took Merrick to his quarters near the other Marines and Aurora to her room near the labs. Carson decided that he wanted to keep Thomas in the infirmary to make sure that coming through the Stargate at such a young age and everything else hadn't effected him negatively. After saying goodnight to Aurora I grabbed Rodney by the hand and I pulled him into the nearest transporter.

"Where are we going?" Rodney asked

"To somewhere we can be alone without anyone being able to see our life signs," I told him

"But what if we're needed they wont be able to find us," he objected

"They will be able to contact us by radio," I supplied

"Oh okay," Rodney said

We were on the far west side of the East Pier when I lead him into yet another transporter that took us to the top of the tower. At the top is a beautiful balcony that can only be seen from the sea and above.

I lead Rodney towards the rail and we stood there looking out at the sea. The waves were low and calm but the smell of salt is strong in the air.

I wrapped my arms around his waist and set my chin on his shoulder. I looked out at the sunset my stomach flat against his back soaking up the warmth that was around us.

"You know I cant believe that I finally told you, but I'm glad that I did," I told him

"Well we deserve this after all we've been through in the last three years," he said

"I agree totally," I said

We stood there for hours just staring out at the water and stars. I felt better than I have in long time. What I said to Rodney is totally true I cant believe that we have what he have together. The week that I was stuck in the past the thought of him kept me sane. I looked up at the stars cursing and thanking them both at the same time.

This galaxy has caused us both so much pain. The loss of those we were supposed to protect and the lose of our friends. The stress of saving those we can. I hugged Rodney closer maybe we can find happiness in this galaxy as well.

"The view is truly amazing here," I said

"Yeah," Rodney said turning in my arms to face me, "thanks for bringing me."

"Why wouldn't I, it's amazing just like you," I said smiling

"Kirk," he said wrapping his arms around my neck

"Only for you," I said knowing that it was really sappy but I kissed him with all my heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and please review


	13. Joining Atlantis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They've settled back into Atlantis and even gotten back to work...but nothing in Atlantis stays normal for long. A misspoken thought on Aurora's part may cause the team trouble once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey all so I got promoted to Assistant Manager so I've been really busy with training and all that the last couple months. I probably won't get the last of this posted right away but I'm really gonna try and get it up as soon as possible for you all who have waited so patiently for me.

**Day Fourteen: Present (Aurora)**

It's our second day here. This morning Rodney came by to pick me up and we went to breakfast. We both got a tray filled with food and went to find a table.

Rodney looked up a minute later and I followed him. John had just entered the room with Merrick. They got trays John carried Merrick's since he only has one useful arm.

They sat down with us and then we were all talking. Rodney was telling me about what they had been doing in the labs. He is planning on showing me around them and introducing me to his staff. John told Merrick he had training this morning but since his shoulder isn't healed Merrick will be watching.

"So do you guys do this every day," Merrick asked

"What do you mean?" John asked

"Well you both are up at the crack of dawn. Colonel you were talking about how you had just finished your two hours of morning exercise when you picked me up and Dr. McKay is already is already going to get to the labs when no one else will be there for another two hours," Merrick said

"Pretty much every day," John answered, "I get up and spar with Teyla, run with Ronon, then I pick Rodney up for breakfast. Then he heads for his labs and I head for training and then paperwork. We meet occasionally for lunch but not a lot. Then at dinner time I drag him out of the labs."

"Yep we do it every day," Rodney said smiling

"Except when we have missions to go on," John said

"Yeah then we usually end up with either one or both of us in Carson's care for a couple days," Rodney stated

They started telling us about different missions. When John mentioned the Genii both of them flinched and Rodney placed a hand over his right elbow on the inside.

"Sorry Rodney," he said

"Hey they've done worse to you," Rodney replied turning a slight shade of green

Merrick and I were at this point starring at them both with looks of total cluelessness on our faces. John and Rodney looked at us then they turned to look at each other, "They should now."

"I know but I hate talking about them," Rodney answered

"I'll tell the story okay," John told him

"Okay," my brother said his eyes somewhat unfocused

"It all started a couple months after we got here. Teyla told us of a planet where we could trade for food while we were there we found that they weren't who they appeared to be. They held us on their planet trying to make Rodney help them make nuclear weapons to defeat the Wraith. We escaped but they have been against us since.

Later that year there was a huge storm that could have destroyed the city if we didn't figure out a way to use the shield. Rodney came up with a plan to use lightning to power it. We evacuated everyone except for Rodney, Dr. Weir, and I plus a few Marines who were in the city and Aiden, Carson, and Teyla who were stuck on the mainland. The Genii tried to take over the city that day. They were holding Rodney and Elizabeth hostage. I took out two of the generators and took out all of the Genii but six or seven of them. To get me to return power the leader of the Genii a guy named Kolya told me he killed Elizabeth. He would have to but Rodney stepped in his way and stopped him. It was a little late because Kolya already found out the plan," John stopped speaking, clenching his fist so much that his knuckles were white, anger flaring in his eyes.

"How did he find out," I asked

"He did this," Rodney said pulling off his jacket showing us his right arm. Across the inside of the elbow was a nasty scar.

"Oh my god," I said

"Yeah," Rodney said

"Well in the end we beat them back and they were going to go back through the gate. They decided they were going to take Elizabeth and Rodney with them. By that time Aiden, Teyla, and Carson had made it back to the city.

Aiden and I fought them. Rodney got free and headed to bring the shield up. Kolya however still had Elizabeth. I shot him in the shoulder, he let her go he got through the gate.

Later he captured us again off world. Rodney had found a ZPM and we got it by figuring out a puzzle at the last minute. Kolya was going to take it but we surprised him and turned the tables. However the people of the planet joined forces with the Genii and they ended up with the ZPM.

In our second year here there was a coup on the Genii home-world and someone we half trust runs the government now. We have an uneasy alliance now. However it didn't stop there.

Some months ago I was captured by Kolya. He wanted to use me as a bargaining chip to get Elizabeth to hand the new Genii leader Layden over to him. I told Elizabeth not to and she followed my command. The only problem was that Kolya had a Wraith in captivity. I was fed on four times while the members of Atlantis were made to watch.

The Wraith and I banded together to escape. We did and he actually killed me," he said

"What," Merrick said confused

"We didn't know at that point that the Wraith can also give life back even to the dead. He said that it is reserved for only the most loyal worshippers and their Wraith brethren. He said that it was to repay me for helping him escape. Unfortunately Kolya once again escaped," John finished

"So he's still out there," I said

"Well next time I see him he's dead on sight," John said, "no questions asked."

"John take it easy," Rodney said

"No one hurts my friends and get away with it. I should have killed him on Manera," John said

I stared at John I have never seen this side of him before but I know he means what he says. Next time Kolya is stupid enough to mess with John or his friends for that matter he will die.

Twenty minutes later Rodney and I were headed to the labs and John and Merrick were headed to training. When we got to the labs Rodney introduced me to those we work closest to.

"Aurora this is Dr. Radek Zelenka, Dr. Rachel Simpson, and Dr. Miko Kusanagi," he said, "everyone this is my younger sister Dr. Aurora McKay."

Everyone said hi and then went back to work like I'm sure Rodney has yelled at them to do before. I sat and watched Rodney work for a while. He is working on a device that seems to be broken. He doesn't really seem to know what it does, Rodney looks at it for a moment from one side then looks at the computer searching for something then looks at the device from a different angle like it will tell him something else.

**Day Fourteen: Present (Rodney)**

"What is that?" Aurora asked, “shouldn't you touch it to examine it?”

"It's a time travel device," I told her bitterly, “so no we shouldn't touch it...ever...again.”

"What happened?" she inquired

"John activated it before I could warn him. It ended up sending him two hundred years into the past. He was there a week before we could get him back. That's when I realized it," I explained

"You mean that you love him?" she asked

"Yeah I found out he loves me when he wrote me a letter that only I have seen. I realized then that I have loved him for a long time and I told him," I said

"Telling her that story are you Rodney," someone said behind me

I stood up and turned around, "Why would I not John.?"

"Maybe present company," John said smiling

"We're the only ones here," Rodney stated

"Yes and Merrick happens to be a Marine," he said nodding to the Lt. standing behind him.

"Don't have to worry about me Sir," Merrick told John, "DADT is the stupidest rule the military could have ever come up with."

"Thanks Lt," I said

"Actually you'd be surprised by how many officers especially within the Marines and Air Force think the same thing," he said

"Really I only know of you and one other," John commented

"You mean Captain Ford and I," Merrick asked

"Yeah," I answered, "Hmm…we should set up a petition to remove the rule. I know of a bunch of scientists that would support it as well as a few soldiers…and since we work on an International base with soldiers from different countries, it should give us some leeway."

"That is a good idea Merrick," I said, "John I do have a question."

"What is it?" John asked turning to face her

"What was it like in the past?" she inquired

"Lonely…I hated it," he answered shuddering

"You know what would be cool if we could go into the future," Aurora said dreamily

There was a flash of light brighter than even a flash bang that filled the whole room in the blink of an eye.

"Oh shit, not again," John said as the four of us were engulfed in the light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and please review


	14. Conversations of the Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where will they end up. John, Rodney, Aurora and Merrick are thrown through time. What will they learn on the other side?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry this took so long my computer pretty much just died on me so I've had to wait to get something so I could get the rest of this posted for you guys.
> 
> As usual I own nothing that is recognizable as being from the Stargate universe.

**Day Fourteen: Future (Merrick)**

The light disappeared and in front of me Dr. McKay fell. John and Aurora screamed and I pulled Aurora down covering her. If someone was shooting I would make sure she was safe at the very least.

" Stop hold your fire," a voice called

I looked up to find four Marines and ten or so scientists starring at us from around the small lab we'd appeared in.

" Who are you?" the woman in front asked her uniform clearly marking her military but it was different then the one he and Sheppard wore at the moment.

I stood up cautiously placing myself in front of Aurora, "I will answer you but please call a Dr." I said looking to the blood already pooling around Rodney.

" Dr. Beckett has already been called. Now who are you?" she ordered

" Lt. Merrick Andrews, Dr. Aurora McKay, Lt. Colonel John Sheppard and Dr. Rodney McKay," I said quickly not wanting to incite further action against us.

" That is a lie, they are older than you," the woman behind her said

" Daciana…" the woman in front said hushing the other

I reached up and grabbed my dog tags and pulled them off, "Here," I said holding them out to the one who had fired. She took them and looked down at them her face going pale before she regained her composure. The door opened and a man came in followed by two women and a gurney.

" Lt. Colonel what is the emergency?" he asked

" Gunshot wound Dr. Beckett," she said pointing to us over his shoulder

" What?" he exclaimed turning around, "who the hell are they?"

" They claim to be Andrews, McKay, McKay, and Sheppard," she said

" That isn't possible," he said kneeling beside Dr. McKay.

Colonel Sheppard looked up from his place holding Rodney close pressing his jacket to the wound. The doctor was trying to get a look at the wound but the Colonel was in such a state of shock that he didn't notice.

" I'll be right back," I said to Aurora and then moved over to Sheppard. I put my hand on his shoulder shaking him just slightly, "Sir, Colonel…the doctor is here you have to let go now."

" Lt." he said looking up Dr. McKay's face focusing on me.

I looked to the doctor who knelled on the other side of Rodney's body. John followed my line of sight and then slowly recognized the man in the lab coat had to be a doctor. He let go of Dr. McKay and stood up really fast turning to the four people who wore military garb. He took three steps and was in the woman's face anger clearly written on his face.

" You shot him! What the hell were you thinking. We're unarmed and were causing no harm," he yelled, “Is is protocol now to shoot first and then ask questions. Who the hell trained you all because they obviously failed miserably.”

" What the hell is going on in here?" someone yelled from the lab doorway.

I turned to look at the source of the voice to find an older version of Dr. McKay standing in the doorway looking equally pissed at the racket going on in his lab.

" What the…oh my god you didn't?" he asked staring at the Colonel.

" Rodney what year is it?" Sheppard asked knowing now a bit of what had happened.

" 2036," the man answered

" 30 years," he whispered in shock looking back at us before turning back to the four in front of him a scowl still firmly placed on his face.

" Avery have your men stand down. Ryekin get him to your father now," Rodney ordered

" On my way," the doctor said as the nurses and he rolled the gurney out of the room at as fast a pace as they could manage with the gurney. Sheppard turned to the older Rodney.

" John, Lt., Aurora come with me," he said

" I'm going to the infirmary," Sheppard said roughly

" That's where I'm going so come on," he said leaving the room knowing that Sheppard wouldn't do anything crazy until he knew his younger self would be okay.

Colonel Sheppard followed him and Aurora and I followed Sheppard. I made sure that Aurora was between the two of us. I looked behind us to find three Marines behind us. One was the girl the older Rodney called Avery, the second the other girl of the group Daciana if I remember what Avery called her right, and the third a young man who looks quite like Colonel Sheppard.

We turned the corner of the corridor to find three Marines waiting to join us a few paces ahead of Dr. McKay.

****Day Fourteen: Future (Carson)** **

"Gunshot wound to the chest. Major blood loss," Ryekin yelled from beside the gurney being rolled into the infirmary. He'd called ahead telling him that they were coming but not what had happened.

"Who the bloody hell...is that?" I said then looked up to find Rodney standing in the doorway. I looked at him in question wanting to make sure that everything was for the most part okay.

"Yes it is Carson," Rodney replied shortly not giving me any of the information I was actually looking for.

"Rodney what's going on?" I asked as the gurney and Ryekin disappeared into the operating room. I wanted answers

"They activated the time travel device again," Rodney explained

"They?" I asked not sure who to expect had been pulled with the younger Rodney.

He stepped into the room and turned waving in the three people behind him. They stepped in and I recognized all of them immediately.

"Carson?" the man in front asked

"John, Merrick, Aurora," I said shocked

"Rodney what's going on…" General Sheppard asked walking into the room where he stopped short upon seeing our guests. Rodney must not have informed him of who had come through just that an injury had occurred.

"John you know that god damned device? The one that sent you through time...it happened again" Rodney said, "I knew we should have destroyed that stupid fucking thing when we had the chance."

"Shit you've got to be kidding me," the General said, "Are they the only three?"

Rodney went white, "No," he responded quietly

"Will someone explain what is going on?" it was Lt. Colonel Sheppard that said this he obviously was starting to come out of the shock of seeing his Rodney shot and was starting to get annoyed.

"Okay Lt. Colonel Sheppard I am supposing that you, myself, Lt. Andrews, and Aurora were in my lab. I was working on the time device right," Rodney said looking at the three for conformation of that fact.

"Yeah," Sheppard answered

"I'm guessing one of you said something about seeing the future," Rodney said looking grim

"Oh my god," Aurora gasped placing her arms around herself for comfort or a shield from the truth, "This is my fault."

"Not on purpose," Rodney said smiling sadly, "but yes."

"How far forward did they come?" John asked wanting to know what they would have to be careful with telling them.

"30 years I'd say," Rodney answered

"So they came from around the time we got together?" John asked

"Yeah," Sheppard said, "that was only about a week ago."

"Okay and Andrews is still recovering from his injury," Rodney said watching as Merrick nodded

"Lt. Colonel Sheppard," Rodney said

"Yes," two voice replied

"Not you John," Rodney said then turned to the other.

"Avery will you grab Radek and Miko and go get the device out of storage. Its in the dangerous pieces locker in section 23 of the lab sector. Send Aiden, Nicholas, and Caleb with them," Rodney said

"Of course, but shouldn't I take them," she asked

"No I need you, Daci, and Tom to watch out for our visitor's because if they don't get back to their time then we could be in serious trouble," he told her

"Understood," she said knowing that this job was more important than retrieving the device. She knew the others could get it without any trouble.

"Wait…Sheppard?" Colonel Sheppard asked

"Yes Lt. Colonel Avery Sheppard United Atlantean Air Force PHD," Rodney said beaming

"Our daughter," John told the Colonel.

"Ah okay," Sheppard said a weird look coming over his face.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A thank you to all of you who took the time to come back and read this. Reviews are always appreciated and loved.


	15. Thirty Years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Explanations of where they are and finding out things that they probably shouldn't...it's all just a day in the life of the citizen's of Atlantis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figured I would just post the last of this while I have the chance. Let me know what you think.
> 
> As usual anything recognizable isn't mine.

**Day Fourteen: Future (Col. John)**

Three hours ago we jumped 30 years into the future. It all seems a blur, the light disappeared and then Rodney dropped to the floor. We've been sitting in the infirmary since they brought Rodney here...ten minutes ago the young doctor came out to tell us that Rodney will be okay.

"You called him Dr. Beckett?" I asked looking at the girl Avery the girl who is supposed to be mine and Rodney's daughter.

"Ryekin is Carson and Aiden's son," she answered

"He is adopted?" I inquired

"Yeah all four of us are. You found us on a planet that was wiped out by the Wraith. We were the only survivors," Avery answered a sad look ghosting over her face, "you brought Daciana, Devon, Ryekin and I back here and we were taken in by the top ranking members of Atlantis. You found Caleb on a Genii outpost that was swept by the Wraith he was the only survivor he was brought to Atlantis as well."

"How old are you?" I asked

"Twenty nine," she replied

"Who adopted the four of you. I know about you Avery but what about the others?" I inquired

"Yeah you and father adopted me, Uncle Carson and Uncle Aiden adopted Ryekin, Evan Lorne and Nicholas Bates adopted Devon and Caleb and Aunt Teyla and Uncle Ronon adopted Daciana," she answered.

"How many people live in Atlantis?" I inquired

"Well over three thousand now counting the Athosian's and other refugees," Avery answered

"Would it be possible for me to go get some fresh air," I asked

"Yeah come on," she said heading for a small balcony off the side of the room knowing what the man who would become her father is like when he needed to think.

The air felt really nice as we stepped out into it. I closed my eyes savoring the crisp feeling. Upon opening my eyes I nearly fell over. The waters around Atlantis are filled with smaller versions of the city, on this side I can see about fifty of them.

"Oh my god what are those?" I inquired turning to her

"They are the townships where the refugees of other planets live," she answered pointing to the biggest on this side of the city, "that is the one in which the survivors of the new Genii Confederation reside. The others include citizens from the different countries of Earth, the Jaffa nation, and several Pegasus planets,"

"Where did they come from?" I asked

"My father's along with Dr. Zelenka found the plans for them in the cities computer and found the components for making them in the lower levels of the city. They constructed them for those that survived the last wars with the Ori and Wraith," she explained, "everyone here lives in harmony now."

"Wow," I said impressed seeing the outpost of humanity that Atlantis is to become makes the fight seem worth it more than ever.

"Yeah," she said starring out at them, "we have communities on the mainland as well. Many people from Earth live there. They have whole cities…resturants, schools, and everything is peaceful. Ryekin and I plan on visiting there one day."

"You are close to Carson and Aiden's son," I wondered

"Yeah actually we are engaged," she said smiling

"That's so cool," I said smiling as well

**Day Fourteen: Future (Older Rodney McKay)**

I watched from the other side of the infirmary as the John from the past headed out onto the balcony with our daughter. I smiled knowing Rodney would be uncomfortable when he woke up from surgery. Ryekin and Carson have just brought him out of surgery and are settling him in a bed in the quietest part of the room. I turned to my own John.

"This is crazy," I remarked

"Yeah do you remember that couple of weeks," John asked wrapping his arms around my waist

"Only the first two, when you were in the past and then when we went to get Aurora and Thomas and Merrick got shot. I don't remember coming to the future," I said pulling him closer to me

"I don't either but I guess the past like the future isn't always a set thing either," John said

"Yeah I guess that's another rule of physics you and I have broken together," I said kissing him

"Your absolutely right there Rodney," he said kissing me back

**Day Fourteen: Past (Ronon)**

It's been almost twelve hours since Sheppard, McKay, Andrews, and McKay were sent somewhere by the time device. We don't know to what time they were sent but we think that they were sent into the future this time because as of yet we haven't found anything in the city computers that would show them in the past. It is getting a little boring sitting around the city waiting for something to happen. I hope that we are able to get my teammates back soon as I would love to go on a mission soon.

**Day Fifteen: Future (Rodney)**

I woke up to the smell of antiseptic and an incessant beeping. I opened my eyes slightly against the lights to surprisingly find them dimmed. I opened my eyes further and looked around. At a desk in the corner is a young man in a lab coat who is talking to another young man in a lab coat that is standing next to him. I looked down when something tickled my hand. I smiled reaching my fingers out to brush them against his hair.

I looked up from John's sleeping head to find an older version of myself starring back at me.

"Where am I?" I asked quietly so I wouldn't wake up John.

"In the Atlantis infirmary," he answered

"Who are you?" I inquired

"I am you…thirty years from your present time," the man answered

"Where is Aurora and Merrick," I questioned.

"Aurora is working with Radek and his team on getting the machine going. Merrick is working with Colonel Lorne on some paper work that needed to be filed on your sudden appearance," Rodney answered

"Okay," I said stifling a yawn

"I'll let you get back to sleep," he said

"Thanks," I told him

He left the room and I ran my fingers across John's cheek and jaw before relaxing and falling back into sleep.

**Day Fifteen: Past (Radek)**

We still don't know for sure what happened when the they disappeared. The machine messes with EMP fields so we have no surveillance from the lab to know what was said to activate it or where they might have gone.

At this point there is not much we can do to get them back because we don't know where they are. Elizabeth is very worried as I am. She knows that the city will be in trouble if we cant get Colonel Sheppard and Rodney McKay back before something bad happens.

Not to say that they are only needed for the city being safe but they are much loved members of our expedition and losing them would be a blow to everyone here. I have taken it upon myself to look after Thomas...he's very scared. I can understand that though going from his parents being killed, to a foster family, to being reunited with his brother...only for his brother to disappear is hard on the little one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review everyone it keeps me going.


	16. An Apology Unneeded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avery speaks with Rodney about what happened.

**Day Fifteen: Future (Aurora)**

"Dr. Aurora McKay," Avery asked walking up to me where I was standing with Merrick outside the infirmary.

"Yes Colonel Sheppard," I answered

"Please call me Avery," she said smiling, "I'm came with a request from Dr. Zelenka. Radek would like your help with figuring out the time device. He's in Rodney's old lab if you know where that is."

"I will go and assist him. Rodney's old lab…that's on level 3 correct?" I questioned

"Yep that's the one," Avery agreed smiling

"Okay…I will see you later Merrick," I said and headed to the nearest transporter which is just down the corridor from the infirmary.

Stepping inside the doors closed behind me. I pressed the corresponding section of the city and the transporter flared white before appearing on the third level near the science labs. I nodded to Captain Bates as he past me as he stepped into the transporter.

The hall is fairly empty so it didn't take me long to get to the entrance of Rodney's lab. The lab surprised me since the last time I'd seen it I had been to worried about my brother to get a good look at it. It's colored in a blue hue that matches the city archetecture to a tee and is filled with scientists.

"Ah Dr. McKay good to see you were able to join us. Please come in…why don't you work with Miko and Damien on the power readings that we got when you showed up," Radek said looking up from his computer.

"I'd be happy to," I said smiling

I looked around the room and moved over to the young man that waved me over. He offered me the seat next to him and then held out his hand.

"Dr. Damien Zelenka, nice to meet you," he said smiling

"Dr. Aurora McKay nice to meet you as well. So you are Radek's son," I replied

"Yes…Dr. Zelenka is my father. My mother is Dr. Elizabeth Zelenka though I believe in the time you came from she is still Dr. Weir," he replied smiling

"She is yes," I told him and then we got to work

**Day Fifteen: Future (John)**

I stepped back into the infirmary to find Rodney sitting up in bed. Avery and Ryekin took Merrick, Aurora and I on a small tour of the city and showed us the shopping center that they have in the old plaza in the north pier.

"Hey babe," Rodney said when he saw me

"Hey," I smiled going to sit beside him

"Did you hurt your back last night?" Rodney asked

"Huh," I expressed

"Last night you fell asleep holding my hand," he explained his last question,

"Oh no," I smiled, "sleeping like that stopped hurting the first time you spent the night in the infirmary."

"Really," he said surprised

"Yeah I wasn't holding your hand but the chairs in the infirmary aren't that comfy," I told Rodney.

"I know I couldn't stand straight for two days after the whole bug incident," Rodney joked

"After the puddle jumper thing," I questioned

"Nah, after the thing with the Wraith girl when you started turning blue," he answered shuddering

"Oh," I said

"When do I get out of here," Rodney asked

"In two days," a male voice answered, "Dr. McKay."

I turned to see the young Dr. Beckett standing at the foot of the bed.

"Who are you?" Rodney asked

"Dr. Ryekin Beckett, Lt. Colonel UAAF Medical," he answered standing up straighter.

"Your Carson's son," he said skeptically

"Adopted son, yes," Ryekin answered

"Nice to meet you," Rodney replied smiling

"As it is to meet you Dr. McKay," he said smiling as well

I smiled at Ryekin as he turned to return to the desk in the corner. I returned my gaze to find Rodney staring at me. He linked my hand with his and laid back against the pillows.

**Day Sixteen: Past (Aiden)**

I headed out of the infirmary, deciding to go get some lunch. Having just visiting Carson I needed something sweet. I grabbed a tray from the stack and got a couple of the sweeter Athosian fruits and headed to the table at which I usually found Colonel Sheppard and Dr. McKay sitting at. Sitting at the table I found Teyla and Ronon looking forlorn, they miss the rest of our team as much as I do.

The only thing that makes this even bearable is the fact that I know that John and Rodney love each other and will do anything to protect each other. In the days since the heads of the Atlantean Military departments and the Science departments went missing both sections of the city have come together as one. All of us in the city have a great fondness for John and Rodney they are two of our three leaders.

**Day Sixteen: Future (Gen. John)**

When Avery came into the infirmary I knew she was here for only one reason. I have been sitting watching the past forms of Rodney and myself for a few hours. Avery has come to apologize to the man she shot. The man who in a few years from his own time will become one of her father's.

"Dr. McKay," Avery said politely

"Yes," he said waving for her to sit down

"Uh, I actually came to apologize," she explained

"What for?" Rodney asked looking over at her

"I am the one that shot you sir," Avery told him

"Oh…well I thank you for your apology but it isn't required," he commented

"I should still apologize I should have asked before shooting," she disagreed

"It isn't a crime to want to protect the lives of those that live in this city. I'm sure I would have done the same thing," Rodney consoled her, "What is your name?"

"Lt. Colonel Avery Meredith Sheppard, Sir," she stated, "United Atlantean Air Force."

"Sheppard as in John Sheppard's daughter," he sputtered

"And your's sir," she smiled

Rodney smiled, "cool."

"Yes it is, I'm adopted of course," she laughed

"I think that's one law of physics that not even John and I can break," Rodney said chuckling

I sat and watched them talk for another twenty minutes before the younger version of myself showed up with some lunch for Rodney. Avery said her goodbyes and left the two to eat alone. I left as well meeting up with her in the hall.

"Are you okay hunny?" I asked

"Yeah I just feel bad about being the one that shot him in the first place," she said hanging her head

"He is okay and that is all that matters," I reminded her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading all...any reviews would be appreciated


	17. Return to the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The return to the past comes and everyone is home where they should be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter took me a while to find. It's actually not loaded on Fanfic.net as part of the story...I got my chapters all screwy when I put it up...but I found it so you guys have the whole thing.
> 
> Of course I own nothing that belongs to the Stargate Universe...just boring it.

**Day Seventeen: Past (Elizabeth)**

 We have been working none stop to get our missing people back. Radek has been at it all the time sitting for hours looking at different test results and schismatic of the device. I have tried everything I can think of to get him to sleep because I know that Rodney would rather he slept and worked with a fresh mind than work in his deterred state. We are getting closer to getting them back though.

Well we are closer to figuring out how the device works anyways. Without knowing exactly where they went

 

**Day Seventeen: Present (Radek)**

“Dr. Weir we are ready to send them back now,” I said through my com

“Very good Radek I will inform everyone and we can send them back as soon as Carson and Ryekin think it is okay for Dr. McKay to leave,” she answered me

I turned to Aurora and Merrick and decided to leave the room as they were sitting quietly together. They didn’t yet know what the future held for them and in those few seconds I knew that with them the future had not changed yet.

 

**Day Seventeen: Future (Rodney)**

Today we are sending John, Aurora, Merrick, and myself back to their own time. Avery, Daciana, Thomas, Ryekin, Carson, John, Radek, Elizabeth, Ronon, Teyla, Merrick, Aurora, Nicolette and I escorted them to Radek’s lab.

Everyone got into position and Radek set up the device that would send them back to their own time. All of us said our goodbyes and then Radek started up the machine. Seconds later the room was filled with light and the four travelers from the past were returned back to their own time.

 

**Day Seventeen: Past (Carson)**

I was sitting in my office with Aiden working on paperwork when Radek’s panicked voice came over my com.

“Dr. Beckett you are needed in Rodney’s lab immediately,” he said

“I’ll be right there,” I said and grabbed all the stuff that I would need if anyone was injured. Then I nearly ran to the lab in which Rodney usually worked with Aiden following right behind me.

When I entered the lab I gasped. Rodney was sitting on his knees on the floor. John was kneeling behind him holding him up and Merrick and Aurora were standing behind them looking relieved.

 

**Day Eighteen: Present (John)**

This morning Rodney and I decided it was time to set up the small second room in his quarters for Thomas. General Landry had been true to his word in sending everything we would need for taking care of my brother here in Atlantis. Into the room we moved a small crib, bookcases holding books for children, a changing table and dresser filled with clothes. It was Rodney who found a way to change the colors of the walls to a nice shade of emerald green. He spent days looking for a way of using the Atlantis controls to do it and we were set. My brother may be staying with me in my quarters but Rodney's pretty much staying with me until we can get a larger apartment without getting in trouble so he is gonna help me.

 

**Day Twenty: Present (Aiden)**

When we got to John’s Carson and I were happy to find the small apartment sized quarters almost filled. John and Rodney had invited Elizabeth, Radek, Ronon, Teyla, Aurora, Merrick, Carson, and I. They had food and drinks set up on the table in the middle of the room and streamers all over the walls and ceiling. In the corner I could make out Thomas’s crib surrounded by Elizabeth, Teyla, and Aurora. They were cooing and baby talking to him. Thomas is a cute little boy; he looks just like John with hazel eyes and black hair that goes all over the place no matter what you do with it.

When everyone had arrived John locked the door and turned of the com links in the room so that no one could listen in on the party. I looked around and seeing that everyone was holding a drink I cleared my throat.

“To Rodney and John, the best of luck,” I said raising my glass in toast.

“Rodney and John,” everyone echoed taking a sip of their drinks after raising them as well. The merry making went on for many hours before everyone went back to their own rooms.

Carson and I headed back to his quarters where we talked for a long time before going to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review


	18. Children of Atlantis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They are the children of the expedition and the first generation raised in Atlantis in several thousand years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like usual I own nothing but the characters of my own mind...

**Day Five Hundred and Forty-Six: Present (Rodney)**

Today the Military lifted their policy of "Don't Ask, Don't Tell" thanks to the efforts of the scientists and civilians on base who all petitioned for it. They lifted it for those of us here on Atlantis and other off world based colonies in the Milky Way. John asked me to move into his quarters with him moments after he heard the news and I agreed.

Within a few days of the ban being lifted Carson also asked Aiden to move in with him and Evan Lorne and Nicholas Bates did the same. All over the base the couples quarters are being switched to, it's amazing to finally see everyone happy.

Today was also a special day as Elizabeth and Radek were married today. Brigadier General Jack O'Neill came to Atlantis and preformed the ceremony. Aurora, Teyla, Jennifer Keller, and Katie Brown stood as Elizabeth's brides maids with Teyla being her Maid of Honor. John, Aiden, Carson and I stood for Radek as his groom's men. Radek surprised me by asking me to be his best man. It was a beautiful wedding and they are leaving with General O'Neill tomorrow morning for a week long honeymoon on Earth.

**Day One Thousand and Ninety Two: Present (John)**

Another marriage occurred today as Ronon and Teyla tied the knot. The ceremony was performed by Halling since they did a traditional Athosian bonding instead of an Earth wedding. I was asked to stand as Ronon's second and Elizabeth was asked to stand as Teyla's. The ceremony was beautiful and interesting.

I think that when and if Rodney and I get married that we will have such a ceremony since it is much more powerful than the Earth version.

The wedding was followed with the unexpected arrival of Nicolette. We were all at the reception when Elizabeth went into labor. Nicolette was born about three hours later, Carson delivered her. The little girl looks just like Elizabeth but has Radek's hair. She is the first child to be born in Atlantis in the six years that we have been here.

Teyla and Ronon are leaving in the morning for their honeymoon. They are going to the old Athosian home world. No one lives their anymore but Teyla and Ronon want to be alone so they think it is the perfect place to go.

**Day One Thousand Four Hundred and Sixty: Present (Aiden)**

Today was quite the day as we had two marriages. First Rodney and John were bonded in an Athosian marriage which Teyla preformed for them. Unlike Teyla and Ronon, John and Rodney stood with two groomsmen each. Carson and Radek stood for Rodney while Ronon and I stood for John.

The ceremony was beautiful and in the morning they are leaving for a week on Earth for their honeymoon where I believe they are also going to be visiting Rodney's sister Jeannie and her daughter Madison.

The second marriage was also done in Athosian tradition. This time it was for Aurora and Merrick. Halling performed the second ceremony as Aurora asked both Elizabeth and Teyla to stand for her. Rodney and Evan stood for Merrick.

Merrick and Aurora are going to be joining Rodney and John on their trip to Earth. They are going to be going with John and Rodney to Jeannie's since she's Aurora's sister as well and then splitting from the Sheppard's to take their own trip to meet Merrick's family.

**Day One Thousand Eight Hundred and Fifty-Two: Present (John)**

We headed out on our mission to a planet that the Ancients called Evalieria. We headed through the gate at 09:00 hours and came out on the other side to bright sunshine. Rodney pulled out the LSD and looked at it carefully keeping an eye out for anything that could be dangerous. Thirty minutes later we came upon a small village that was burnt out probably days ago by the Wraith.

We made our way carefully through the buildings searching each one for anything that could tell us more about what had happened than we already know.

"John do you hear that?" Teyla asked tilting her head towards a house at the end of the street.

"Yeah but what is it?" I asked listening to the soft sound

"It sound like someone crying," Rodney answered

"Let's check it out," I said moving forward at a slightly faster pace.

We entered the building to find several bodies of young people on the floor. They had obviously been feed upon by the Wraith. We followed the crying sounds and soon found that it lead straight into the wall. Rodney and I ran our hands over the wall looking for any signs of an opening.

After looking for several seconds we found a crack. Rodney and I pushed and a part off the wall slid open to reveal a small room. The inside of the room is filled with cribs and small beds. On the far end of the room are two small girls standing above a crib trying to hush the two infants that lay inside it. The taller of the two girls looked up at us after a second and then she smiled slightly.

"You are not Wraith," she said

"No we arent," I said, "what is your name?"

"Daciana," she answered

"How old are you?" Rodney asked

"I am six," she replied

"Are you alone here?" Teyla inquired

"If you mean are we the only survivors then yes we are alone here," the small girl answered

"Would you like to come back to our world, with us," I asked kneeling in front of her.

"Would they come too?" she asked looking to the two small infants in the crib and the toddler standing next to her.

"Yes we wouldn't leave them behind," Rodney answered standing behind me with his hand on my shoulder.

"Very well then I will go," she said

Aiden very quickly bundled up one of the infants while Ronon did the same with the other. The six year old walked over to Teyla and stared up at her. Teyla leaned down and picked Daciana up. Rodney leaned over and picked up the toddler. We headed back to the gate taking the four little children with us.

We returned to Atlantis where Carson checked them out and informed us that the girl who is about six years old has extraordinary mental abilities. She has empathic, telekinetic, the ATA gene, and can control some of the elements. He also said that all four of the children would grown up to have these powers.

Then the discussions began. Rodney and I already knew the outcome so we offered to take the baby girl as our own, no one said anything against it. After discussing it Carson and Aiden concluded that they would take the baby boy. The six year old will become Ronon and Teyla's daughter. The toddler is going to be adopted by Evan and Nicholas Lorne who surprised everyone when they married a few months ago.

Carson and Aiden named the boy Ryekin Conner Beckett, Rodney and I named the little girl Avery Meredith Sheppard, Evan and Nick named their little girl Devon Cerin Lorne, Ronon and Teyla kept Daciana's name but added Niame Dex as well. Aiden and Carson and Evan and Nick asked for our help in setting up their quarters in the same way we had set up ours five years ago when we first started raising my brother Thomas.

Rodney and I changed Thomas's room so that he can share with Avery. We brought his old crib out of storage and placed it in the corner of the room and changed the color of the walls on that side to a slight shade of purple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a review they are appreciated.


	19. Earth's Final Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Earth final fight has come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about this chapter taking so long guys...I actually forgot that I hadn't posted the last two chapters of the story...I recently got promoted to Manager at work so it's been crazy the last few months.

** Day Two Thousand and Seven: Present (Radek) **

_ Atlantis has been a flurry of activity today as this morning Liz went into labor for a second time. I spent the morning in the infirmary with my wife as she gave birth to twin sons. We named the older of the two Dimitri Orion Zelenka and the younger Damien Radek Zelenka. Both of them surprisingly look like me but they have Elizabeth's soft brown hair. They are the complete opposites of their elder sister Nicolette who is 2 ½ years old now. _

_ Nica was a lot to handle when she was a baby. Having two little ones is definitely going to be interesting but I cant wait to see how everything turns out. _

** Day Two Thousand Five Hundred and Fifty-Five: Present (Chuck) **

" _ Unscheduled off world activation," I yelled through the com _

_ Dr. Zelenka, Colonel Sheppard, Dr. McKay, Captain Ford, and several others came running out of her office. _

" _ We are receiving a radio transmition," I said to the group _

" _ Put it on," Dr. Zelenka said _

" _ Atlantis the SGC is under attack by the Ori. Much of Earth has been taken. Request permission to come through the gate to the city," Brigadier General Jack O'Neill said over the radio. _

" _ Come on through," Dr. Zelenka said quickly, "lower the shield Sergeant." _

_ Several seconds later a mass of people came rushing through the gate. Looking down into the gate room I saw Colonel Samantha Carter and Dr. Daniel Jackson separate from the group one on each side of the group. Lt. Colonel Mitchell and Vala Maldaran followed them closely. _

" _ This way come on keep moving all the way in," Carter yelled above the din. _

_ All of them kept moving as our Marines and others came running in from the corridors to help get everyone moving. They showed them down the halls and at Dr. Zelenka's order took some of them to the infirmary and the rest to the mess hall. Nearly thirty minutes later General O'Neill, Teal'c, Chief Master Sergeant Walter Harriman, Sgt. Siler and General Landry stepped through the gate and it deactivated. _

** Two Hours Later **

_ Upon doing a head count we found that almost 2000 people made it here from Earth before the mountain and the rest off the planet was destroyed by the Ori. Most of the survivors will be taken to the mainland to live. O'Neill, Jackson, Carter, Teal'c, Landry, Mitchell, Maldaran, and several other close friends of Dr. Zelenka's will be staying in the city. _

_ General O'Neill told us that three of Earth's ships had gotten past the Ori and so in two weeks the Odessy, the Pheonix, and the Sun Tzu should arrive here in the Pegasus galaxy. Each ship is carrying as many refugee's as they are able to.  _

_ They also told us that after all the refugee's are off that two of the ships will be heading back to the Milky Way to try and find any survivors on their allies home worlds. They will hopefully find the remaining members of the Tok'ra, Jaffa, and other's that they can bring here to Atlantis. _

** Day Two Thousand Nine Hundred and Twenty: Present (Jack) **

_ As of today Atlantis has its own constitution. The governing council ratified it this morning. The council consists of Dr. Elizabeth Zelenka, Colonel John Sheppard, Dr. Rodney McKay-Sheppard, Ladon Radim, Teal'c, Malik, Teyla and Hermiod. _

_ The constitution allows for the formation elections to the council, for schools to be set up, for marriages and adoptions and for life in general. _

** Day Three Thousand Four Hundred and Sixty-Seven: Present (Ronon) **

_ Today was both a joyous and a sad day. The day started out bright but was soon darkened when we received an urgent SOS from Halling on New Athos. Somehow the Wraith had found them and were going to begin culling soon.  _

_ SA-1 and SG-1 went through the gate to help with the evac of the Athosian's. We thankfully got there in time and only five of the Athosian's were lost to the Wraith. The rest of the survivors we brought to Atlantis and they now live on the mainland once again. _

_ We had just returned to the city when Teyla's water broke. We rushed to the infirmary where nearly five hours later our daughter Sahrya Anezja Dex was born. She is a beautiful little girl who looks just like Teyla though I believe she will have my eyes when she gets a little older. _

_ We may have lost Athosian's in the Wraith attack today but we have also added a new Athosian child into Atlantis. _

** Day Three Thousand Five Hundred and Fifty-Eight: Present (Rodney) **

_ Another marriage occurred today for the final members of our main group. Carson and Aiden tied the knot today. Teyla preformed the Athosian ceremony which is the norm for most marriages that have taken place in the last eight years.  _

_ John and Ronon stood for Aiden and Rodney and Radek stood for Carson. Ryekin was the ring bearer. The almost seven year old loved being the center of attention for the few minutes he was. Ryekin loves his fathers though and was hyper all day with happiness. _

** Day Four Thousand and Fifteen: Present (Daniel) **

_ The governing council formed a new Genii Alliance today with the rogue factions of the Genii that have developed over the years. Ladon was happy to finally be able to bring the remainder of his people back home where they could be happy. _

_ Ladon surprisingly is still the leader of the Genii even though he lives in Atlantis with his sister and his wife. I think he makes a good leader…better than the leaders they have had in the past at least that's what I understand from the mission reports about the Genii. _

** Day Four Thousand Four Hundred and Seventy-One: Present (Radek) **

_ This morning Rodney, Aurora and I were going through the main computer and we found a locked file in one of the old sub systems. We spent a good five hours trying to unlock it. It took forever but finally the three of us managed it.  _

_ Inside the file we found plans for a smaller version of the city. Rodney and Aurora started talking about how they had seen them in the future in the waters around Atlantis. They are self-sufficient cities that have all the same amenities as Atlantis but they don't have the star drive for hyperspace travel. _

_ We also found in the file a location in the lower levels of the city that contains the materials needed to make these little cities and so if Elizabeth okay's it the engineering team is going to start building them as soon as possible for those that came from off world. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review


	20. Our Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Atlantis is their home and that will never change

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the final chapter guys I hope you like it.

** Day Five Thousand Four Hundred and Seventy-Five: Present (John) **

_ It's been nearly two years since we found our latest ZPM but after today we will never need to worry about searching for them any more. I was Merrick that actually made the greatest find in our last two years here on Atlantis.  _

_ We were exploring the last few sections of the city that havent been completed searched and cleared when he found a secret room. He had stopped for a moment to lean against the wall and he actually fell right through it. _

_ I went through after him and we found ourselves in a massive lab. Rodney came down and took a look and after reading about the room in the computers realized that the lab was a place where you could create and produce Zero Point Modules. The Governing council gave us the go and so Rodney turned the lab on and made enough ZPM's so that Atlantis has three, every small city has one, and each of our three ships has one.  _

_ Radek also made a major leap in our technology as well today when he announced at the staff meeting that a project he's been working on for over a year is finished. He and his engineering team managed to modify the puddle jumpers to maintain a hyperspace drive. Now all of our ships have this ability which gives us an advantage over the Wraith who cant see a jumper when it's cloaked.  _

** Day Six Thousand Two Hundred and Five: Present (Evan) **

_ SA-2 was off Atlantis on a mission to a planet on the far side of the galaxy when we found some ruins that appeared to be Genii in origin. We called back to Atlantis and asked Ladon to join us on the planet. _

_ Ladon agreed that the archetecture was indeed Genii and we started to search the area to see if we could find any information about the outpost. _

_ I was walking through what looked like a clinic when a noise startled me. I raised my p-90 but found no one in the room with me. I called the rest of my team and we searched the building. We eventually found that the sound was coming from a stasis chamber in one of the back rooms. _

_ I had one of my men head back to the gate to call for one of Carson's medical teams while I tried to open the pod. _

_ The chamber opened and I was shocked to find a boy laying in it. The kid couldn't have been more than 12 years old. The boy sat up and looked around breathing erratically. His eyes landed on Ladon and he bowed his head. _

" _ Sir, why have I been woken. I was supposed to sleep for a longer period. Unless it has been a hundred years since I was put into sleep," he said _

" _ What is your name?" I asked and he turned to look at me _

" _ My name is Caleb," he answered _

_ The lab was studied and it turned out that Caleb had been in stasis for only a few days before the outpost was destroyed by the Wraith. Carson didn't find anything wrong with him and so the only thing left was to figure out who he would live with. _

_ I spoke with Nick and we decided to take Caleb and adopt him. Which works out well as he is only a few years younger than our daughter Devon. _

** Day Seven Thousand Four Hundred and Eighty-Two: Present (Devon) **

_ Daciana Dex and Thomas Sheppard married today in an Athosian ceremony. It was preformed once again by Teyla who was more than happy to be the one to marry her daughter to Thomas. Ryekin, Damien, and Dimitri stood as groomsmen for Thomas while Avery, Nicolette, and I were brides maids for Daciana.  _

_ The two of them are planning on taking their honeymoon on the mainland in the city of Taionus. It's the second biggest city on Atlantica second only to Atlantis.  _

** Day Eight Thousand Seven Hundred and Sixty: Present (Carson) **

_ The Governing council added an amendment to the constitution today allowing for the formation of the United Atlantics. The group includes five smaller units, the United Atlantean Air Force, the United Atlantean Marines, the United Atlantean Specialists, the United Atlantean Science Corp, the United Atlantean Navy, and the United Atlantean Medical Corp. _

_ The groups have members from all of the races living on Atlantica. The majority are those from Earth but Athosian and Genii come up in a close second and third. It will be interesting to see how all of the groups work together _

** Day Ten Thousand One Hundred and Twenty-Eight: Present (Teyla) **

_ Pegasus was lost today. The Wraith in secret banded together and they hit every major world in the galaxy. Thankfully we heard of the attack in advance and we were able to save many from the worlds across the galaxy. _

_ Atlantis is now home to the Genii, Manerans, Travelers, and several other races. It is a great thing that we have the cities in the waters around Atlantis as well as the mainland for I fear we would never have enough room for all of them if we did not.  _

_ Atlantica is the only livable world in the Pegasus galaxy. We have the shield running at all points due to the fact that this is the only way to keep the Wraith from finding us. As well Dr's Zelenka and McKay found a way to actually cloak the entire planet so that the Wraith will never find us. _

** Day Ten Thousand Nine Hundred and Fifty: Present (Elizabeth) **

_ Almost 10,000 or more people crowded Atlantis's halls today to help us celebrate the 35th anniversary of the day that Atlantis was first raised from the ocean on her home world. A world that has since been destroyed by the city still survives.  _

_ Atlantis thrives now as everyone on the planet works together to make it a peaceful place. There is no war, no violence, no hate. It is truly the most wondrous place to live. The city is filled with families and children and it will continue to be for a very long time.  _

_ Atlantis is the last major population of humans in the Pegasus and Milky Way galaxies but more than that it is our home and she always will be. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and leave a review

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and please review


End file.
